


The Deadly Seven

by Kateera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Alana Bloom, BAMF Will Graham, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: Killers, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Peace Keeper Will Graham has been called in to help defend a small town in Kansas against the fury of Mason Verger and his guns for hire. Realizing he'll need the baddest of the bad to battle the twisted Verger, Will recruits an unlikely team of killers and vagabonds. An unexpected addition to the team leads Will to his own darkness, a darkness he'll need if he wants to save the town and defeat Verger.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My first jump into Hannibal's frying pan! Based loosely on the move "The Magnificent Seven" but starring all our favorite killers and characters, I hope to stay under 10,000 with this story but...we'll see. Enjoy and please, comment and let me know how I'm doing.

 

 

Heat from the midday sun soaked into the man's vest and shirt, coating him in a film of dust and sweat as he rode. Low grassy hills and plains stretched out before him, the scenery only broken by small groves of trees too stubborn to give way to the encroaching grass. Wiping a hand across his brow, William Graham, warrant officer and peacekeeper for The United States of America, drew his horse up fast to look out over the small town just now coming into view.

Wolf Trap, Kansas. A small town with, if the note in his pocket was correct, a giant problem.

A few men wandered the streets, away from their farms for now as the sun drove them to seek shade, and women scolded and shooed children as they folded laundry or cooked lunch. It looked like a simple life and Will sighed as he thought once more of settling down in a place such as this. It wouldn’t be so bad to find a wife and a piece of land and work honestly with dirt beneath his fingernails instead of blood. Will started at a noise behind him  and turned to find a young woman holding a basket of wet rags and watching him with curious eyes.

"Good afternoon ma'am," Will said with a tip of his hat.

"Afternoon," she said with a slight tilt of her head, "are you headed into town?"

"Seems like." He shrugged a bit in his saddle, the feeling of her heartbreak seeping into his brain like harsh whiskey.

She nodded but said nothing else as she took the small path from where she'd been washing her rags in a nearby creek. He followed after a while, letting his horse pick his own way down the hill so he wouldn’t to frighten her.

Wolf Trap seemed a strange name for a small homestead town where the largest building was the church. He'd been expecting a place more wild and untamed when he first read the telegraph waiting for him in Kansas City. A short message, no doubt to keep cost down, but still intriguing in its ambiguity.

To William Graham.

Please make haste to Wolf Trap Kansas. We need help. Payment can be made.

Thank you.

Wolf Trap.

He might have declined the call, a long list of people still filled the warrant board in his tiny office and there were places closer where money might be made. The desperation in the note made up his mind for him though, the emotional call of so many leaving his head reeling and a migraine growing. A good night’s sleep and a morning spent refilling his supplies and he'd headed out for Wolf Trap the next day. Now that he was here, he brought up his walls as well as he could, and entered the town. The headache began instantly but he kept his eyes open and ignored the pain. The church was the tallest building in town but it was an empty husk of a place, fire had gutted and destroyed most of the structure and it's surrounding land. It gave the building a look of abandonment and Will imagined God reaching his hand up from the town and leaving devils in his place. Will brought his horse close to the watering trough, where Winston proceeded to slurp, and dragged his hands over his face to clear it of dust. He imagined that all he did was smear the dirt around a bit and rub it into his beard.

"Are you Mr. Graham?"

Jumping down from Winston, Will turned to look at the tall black man standing next to a building advertised as a bank.

"Yes," Will answered, "are you the one who sent the message?"

"In a manner of speaking. I'm Jack Crawford."

The man held out his hand and Will shook it as he was supposed to, people weren’t trusting of a man who didn’t shake hands.

"In a manner of speaking?" Will asked.

"I sent the message, but our Mrs. Bloom came up with the idea and the wording. She's over by the washline."

Will looked to see the young woman he'd followed down the hill busy hanging well worn clothes on the empty line.

"I suppose I should go talk to her then," Will said.

"If you'd like but we all know why you're here Mr. Graham. I’d like to tell you why we need your help."

"I assume you have someone killing people in town and you'd like help with his capture," Will said, closing his eyes at last to keep the pain at bay. He needed to find a place to rest and take his medication. He also needed to know his mission and setting up a formal meeting would be worse than this roadside chat.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that Mr. Graham," Jack said, crossing his arms as he kept his eyes on the street, "we do have someone killing our folk but we know who it is, he does it in broad daylight, and there isn't anything we can do to stop him."

"That does sound more complicated."

"His name is Mason Verger and he owns the Verger Corporation. He deals in everything from livestock to mines and he has his sights set on our town. He wants to mine it and isn't used to hearing no."

A female voice broke into their conversation. "We can't fight him on his terms Mr. Graham."

Will turned to look at the woman, Mrs. Bloom, who'd joined them at the watering trough.

"I'm not sure I'm the right man for this job Mrs. Bloom. I don't do diplomacy."

"Neither does Mason Verger. He does torture and murder. We heard you were the man they call when no one else can do the job  and we need you to do this job. We can pay you."

Will shook his head, "I've heard of this Mason Verger ma'am. He's a dangerous mix of crazy and powerful. I'm not sure I could even accomplish what you're asking me to do."

Mrs. Bloom stared at him, the anger and rage shimmering glass behind her eyes. He could feel her pain, her loss like a dull blade through his mind.

"I'm asking you to try. To help protect this town against a madman, to help us keep our land," Mrs. Bloom said once her emotions no longer threatened to boil out of her.

Looking around the town, Will could read the anger and fear hanging like smoke in the air, the smell of burnt wood and flesh apparent even if he hadn't seen the church.

"Alright," he said at last, the approval surprising even him as he said it, but once uttered, Will didn’t want to take it back. He had a rough plan forming in his mind even now. Defending a whole town meant he needed to find more men and battling against the sadistic evil of Mason Verger meant fighting fire with fire.

"When do you expect Verger to get here?" Will asked, crinkling his mouth in a frown as he tried to add up how long it would take to track down some "fire".

Mrs. Bloom looked at Jack before giving Will a warm smile, "he said he would be back in three weeks. In a few day’s time we should be expecting his men to show up and make sure we are packing up to leave."

"Okay, give me five days to get what I need." Will's head buzzed with his headache and his dangerous plan but the challenge still made him smile inside. "Most outlaws I can hunt by myself but for the defense of a whole town, I'm going to need some help."

 

~~~~~~~

 

On the outskirts of Comanche territory stood a two story log cabin with antlers surrounding the doors and a small shed in the back being guarded by a slumbering hound. It was this remote unassuming house that Will approached, his gun already drawn before he dismounted. He wasn't there to arrest the man, though his boss back in Kansas City might have a few things to throw at him if this ever got out.

"Garrett Jacob Hobbs, can I have a word?"

He shouted as loud as he dared, waking the hound from its post and sending it barking and pulling at its chain. Will stayed where he was, unwilling to make a move until he could be sure the man in the cabin was home. Hobbs didn't take long to answer.

"Whoever you are, you need to get off my land right now."

"Mr. Hobbs, my name is Will Graham. I'd like a chance to speak with you." Will waved his gun at the house. "I'm going to put my gun away. I'd just like to talk."

Holstering his weapon, Will waited for the man to open his door.

Garrett Jacob Hobbs threw open the door with a rifle pointed at Will while his young daughter peeked from behind him to see who’d wandered this far into the woods. Will kept his composure, not wanting the man more spooked than he already was. Giving Mr. Hobbs plenty of time to decide if he was going to shoot or not, Will spoke again, keeping his voice as steady as he could.

"Mr. Hobbs, I was sent by the good townsfolk of Wolf Trap with a proposition for you. Would you mind putting the rifle away so we can talk face to face?"

"Papa, let’s hear him out." The girl's voice wavered but the hand she placed on her father's shoulder was steady and he let her push the rifle down until the only target he could hit was dirt. Giving his daughter a squeeze around her shoulders, Hobbs waved Will over.

"I'll give you a talk, but that's it."

Will nodded and followed the duo inside.

The cabin's interior held more antler decor and large rugs covered the rustic wood floor. Hobbs led Will to where two carved chairs stood next to the fireplace, the silent atmosphere still thick with tense caution. The young daughter ran to the stove, pulling off a steaming kettle and pouring coffee into three cups..

"Abigail, best take yours to your room," Hobbs said and the girl scampered off.

Will had known the man had a daughter, but wasn't sure how to feel about the darkness that surrounded both the Hobbs. He'd only counted on the bloodlust of one. Taking a sip of the coffee, Will focused his attention on the man in front of him, searching for the crack in the armor that could get Garrett Jacob Hobbs to say yes.

"Don't be alarmed," Will said, keeping his voice low and calm, "I know who you are and more importantly, I know what you are."

Hobbs started and glanced at the rifle he'd left leaning against the cabin wall.

"As I said, don't be alarmed. I'm not here to make trouble with you. I'm looking for a few men who could help me with a problem. Have you ever heard of The Verger Company?"

Hobbs nodded stiffly. "Run by a fellow name of Mason. He seems to lean more towards the crazy side of the stick."

"That would be the one." Will smiled. "I've been hired by the people of Wolf Trap to make him see that it's not in his best interest to keep trying to take their land. Problem is, Mason Verger has an army of men at his disposal and I find myself in need of my own."

Hobbs stared at him for a moment before his face collapsed in confusion. "You want an army?"

Will shook his head. "Not quite. I'm looking for people with specific talents and drives to scare off the approaching army."

"Specific drives huh?"

"As I said Mr. Hobbs, I know what you are." Will swallowed against the rush of emotions flooding his senses. "I can't offer you much in the way of payment so I'll give you a different kind of offer and maybe you can think of a few more people who might want to take me up on it. I'm with the Kansas City warrant office and I would be well within my rights to arrest you right now. I would rather have your help at the moment. Be that as it may, you're eventually going to have a whole lot of people searching for you and what I can offer you is the reassurance that I'll not be one of them."

To his credit, Hobbs listened to his entire speech without a word or gesture of hostility. When Will finished speaking, Hobbs looked away and stared at the door to the room his daughter hid in.

"What kind of offer is that Mr. Graham? When I could kill you right now and be done with this whole thing?" Hobbs tilted his head to stare at Will with curious consideration.

"You could try to kill me right now," Will assured him, glad that his hand didn't shake as his heart pounded. "but you could also lose and leave Abigail without her father. I am offering you a few more years with your daughter. Not to brag but I'm the best at what I do and they'll have a much harder time catching you without my help."

They stared at each other for a spell before Abigail’s voice broke the silence.

"Take the deal papa. We'd have to move but we could still be safe."

Will's eyes never left Hobbs' and so he saw the exact moment he made his decision.

"I think I can find another man who might be willing to help," Will said, standing slowly, "I'm going to to round him up. I'll meet you in two days at the old willow next to the river crossing alright?"

Hobbs stood as well, "I think I can flush out a few more to help with your little crusade in exchange for you absence in our lives Mr. Graham."

Will nodded and then tipped his hat at Abigail who stood with her arms crossed at her bedroom door. Grabbing the reins of his horse, Will swung into the saddle and took off to the next killer on his list.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a wild man and holding a group meeting, with not too much blood spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here already! Time to meet some serial killers and get this gang together! Still unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. (If you're nice about pointing them out, I would appreciate that)  
> As always, comments are sugar and keep me awake to keep writing :)

His head aching and his body tense from the Hobbs encounter, Will picked his way slowly to his next destination and wished he had the time to put a night’s sleep between his meetings.

Will’s normal hunts ended in blood or handcuffs, not handshakes and farewells. It left his stomach twisting in knots.

 _It’s gotta be done,_ He told himself, _Mason Verger can’t be taken down without help and he has enough money to cover up his evil. I can’t fight him with the law._

The thought still didn’t erase all of his anxiety but it was enough to keep him moving in the direction of his next target. His headache eased as he rode further into the woods and he let Winston decide how fast he wanted to walk, trusting the horse to find firm footing.

In a strange twist of coincidence, the next name on Will’s list, lived a few miles away from Garrett Jacob Hobbs in the middle of a densely wooded area. The structure wasn’t what Will would call a cabin but it wasn’t exactly a cave either, instead the structure existed between the two ideas, much like the man he searched for. The savage, brutal killings Randall Tier left in his wake were well documented but any information about the man had stayed buried with his victims until Will took the case. He’d found Tier two weeks ago but the law would now have to wait. Realizing the need for savagery in the face of Mason’s paid protection, Will entered the man’s territory to ask for help instead putting a bullet through his brain like a rabid animal. He felt the echoes of ghosts around the property, people who'd wandered too close to the savage man and been reduced to blood and bone. It wasn't a pleasant feeling but Will kept his eyes on the tree line, tying his horse to a nearby bush and hoping when Tier showed himself, that he wouldn't spook Winston so badly he bolted.

Hours rolled by. Will grabbed jerky and water from his saddlebags, combed out the worst knots in Winston’s mane and tail, and cleaned his gun again. He wanted to close his eyes and drift into the river of his thoughts, maybe cast a few lines in the water and let the quiet of the shore ease his mind. He wanted to be in a bed with a locked door and a bottle of whiskey to keep him company. Wanting didn’t save Wolf Trap so Will kept his eyes open and his feet planted and waited.

A low growl echoed in the spaces between the trees and Will stopped his movements, waiting for Tier to show himself. He didn’t disappoint but as Tier emerged from the trees, Will had to force himself to remain still and not bolt at the sight. A large gleaming bear skull covered most of Tier's head and dark furs wrapped around him like a custom made pelt. Long files claws hung down from his hands, the tips shining sharp as knives. A low growl rumbled in Tier’s throat and he sniffed the air but Will stood his ground as the man-beast loped closer.

“Mr. Tier, my name is Will Graham. I’m here on behalf of the town of Wolf Trap to ask for your help.”

The growling continued, rising in pitch as Tier rocked back and forth on his feet.

“Mr. Tier, I’m offering you a chance to put your skills to use. I’m also offering the promise to keep myself out of your life once your services are no longer needed. It’s a good deal.”

“You’re afraid of me, little lawman,” Tier said, his voice low and hoarse, unaccustomed to speaking. “I could rip you to shreds.”

Will shrugged and kept his face carefully blank, “My fear won’t keep me from fighting back. Trust me Mr. Tier, I can take care of myself. As you can see, I’m still here even though I know exactly what you are.”

The words made Tier pause in his advancement, his feet shuffling as if deciding whether to charge or back off. Will kept his breathing as even as possible and sent up a little prayer to whoever might watch from the heavens. Hobbs had been different, civil even, as they’d discussed the particulars of Will’s deal. Tier felt more like an animal caught in a person suit, trying to force his humanity out as violently as he could.

Tier shuffled and grunted, tearing at the ground with his clawed boots. Waiting and watching, Will kept his senses honed in on Tier's emotions and let out a large huff of relief when the tension eased. Tier nodded, not bothering with speech, and headed to his cave-cabin away from Will. Will followed at a safe distance and watched as he gathered up a bag of supplies, mostly dried meat and fresh furs, and stuffed everything into a bag that he slung over his back.

"Lead on," he growled, "should make a good story."

"Thank you Mr. Tier."

 

The journey to the designated meeting place happened in almost complete silence. Whatever Tier might have in common with Will was lost in the growls and shrugs Tier offered whenever Will tried to make conversation. Will didn’t try often. Tier occasionally ran off after a deer or rabbit, returning to Will and Winston with blood staining his face and meat between his teeth. The first few moments when he returned were nerve wracking as Tier sniffed the air and growled, the smell of fear filling his nose, but he kept the truce. The sense that he was traveling with a half crazed bear came to Will anytime he dropped his guard or Winston shivered beneath him, afraid he would be next on the menu. Tier liked to bare his teeth at the horse and watch him whinny with nerves. Promising barley oats and an extensive rub down to the suffering horse, Will patted Winston’s neck each time Tier finished terrorizing them. Making camp every night became a lesson in patience as Tier searched for a spot deemed acceptable, one with a tree to climb and a close source of water. What Tier would do when they joined with Hobbs, Will wasn’t sure, but it would be better than feeling like Tier stalked them through the grass. A shudder of relief ran over Will as they reached the willow tree and found Hobbs already waiting.

 

Three other men stood with Hobbs under the long trailing branches and Will kept back as he lowered his fortress walls slightly, reading the emotional ley lines of the wary group and how they reacted to the sight of Tier. Fear flickered in the youngest man's mind, obviously disturbed by the bloody mess. Hobbs looked interested but not frightened and the other two strangers stood with crossed arms and forced carelessness. Will silently congratulated Hobbs for finding three willing participants while Will brought one, albeit a particularly useful one. To Tier's credit he merely sniffed the air and then walked to the riverbank and threw himself down to slurp water like the bear he so desperately wanted to be.

"Is this guy for real?"

Will looked at the man who spoke. He was a tall slender figure with short brown hair and flashing eyes, young, and still able to fear what he didn’t understand.

"Can I get your names?" He said at last, hoping that Hobbs hadn't recruited wholly uncontrollable men, Tier was chaos enough for their group.

One of the more seasoned murderers stepped forward and held out his hand which Will took after a second of deliberation. It wouldn't be smart to piss these people off and Will felt the pressure of another headache behind his eyes as the men surrounded him.

"Hello Mr. Graham,” he said, his accent proclaiming him both British and educated, “I'm Abel Gideon and my young counterpart's name is Matthew Brown."

Will's eyes must have showed his recognition of the names because Gideon smiled and nodded. "Yes, I see that you have heard of us. Hobbs came to us with a most intriguing proposition and I must say, it's not every day that an officer of the law goes around recruiting those he is meant to catch. You must be desperate."

The third stranger stood smiling, his white teeth bright and flashing against his dark skin.

“I’m Tobias Budge,” he said at last, offering his hand.

Will didn't hesitate at the handshake this time, feeling the weight of judgement on him as Budge clenched his hand and studied his face. He knew the names of all three men, their warrant sheets laying in his folder, and the amount of money he could get from the bounty's on all the men here would have kept him comfortable for many years. Brown had been low level muscle for one of the opium suppliers before Gideon found him and brought out his true monster. Gideon killed because he enjoyed the fear in his victim’s eyes as they realized help wasn’t coming. Budge killed those he felt weren’t living to their potential, often with the string of a violin or cello. With these men behind bars, or dead, Will would be set for life and saving an unknown number of innocents. He couldn't think like that though, couldn't give any indication that he was tempted to claim that money, not if he wanted to help Wolf Trap get out from under Verger.

_Keep to the plan. You designed this, you can do this._

“Thank you all for coming,” Will said, addressing the group, “I won’t lie about the situation we’ll be in. Mason Verger isn’t -”

A slight snarl was the only warning Will registered before a blur ran in front of him and tackled Brown to the ground. Tier slashed at his throat while Brown struggled to grab the flailing arms. Will ran towards the grappling two and grabbed a handful of Tier’s hair, throwing all his weight into tearing Tier off his prey. He felt a chunk of hair loosen with the force of his grip but Tier fell away from Brown and Will waited to see if he would turn the attack onto him. Tier huffed and snarled but stayed on the ground under Will’s watchful eyes.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Brown screamed in fury, “What the fuck?”

Seeing Brown move to retaliate, Will pulled his gun from his holster in one smooth movement and shot a warning into the willow tree. The sound vibrated in the air and Brown froze. Looking over at Gideon and Budge, Will found them watching the scene with hands on their guns and amused expressions.

“Listen up. I’m hiring you, yes paying you in money as well as freedom, to take down Mason Verger.”

Feigned interest became real at the mention of Mason as their target and Will gave a humorless laugh. “I’m sure that name rings a bell for most of you. I don’t have time for petty squabbles or ego stroking. If you can’t handle that then walk the fuck away right now and when this is all over, I’ll be sure to pay you a visit.”

Gideon and Budge gave him appraising looks, Will seeing the reassessment of his character play across their faces.

Hobbs chuckled from his lounging position against the tree. “Tier, you’re with me alright? Leave Gideon’s little chick alone.”

To Will’s surprise, Tier grunted, grinned, and loped over to stand beside Hobbs and his dun colored horse. Brown huffed and moved to lunge at Tier but Gideon cleared his throat and Brown settled for a rude hand gesture.

Aggression suited Will just fine so long as it was controlled. Satisfied that Gideon could keep hold of Brown’s leash, he let the confrontation settle and mounted onto Winston’s strong back.

“We’ve got a ways to go and most likely a fight when we get there,” he told the group, “let’s get going.”

“Lead the way Mr. Graham,” Gideon said with a nod.

The men mounted up and Tier stood next to Hobbs' old stallion with a look of disdain. Tier wouldn't ride a horse but Will knew he’d follow the group, catching up to them each night as they made camp.

Clucking at Winston, Will kicked his loyal horse forward and led the worst band of killers in the direction of Wolf Trap.

_Fire with fire._


	3. Social Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road with Will's Band of Merry Murderers. A delay in the journey brings with it a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lewcie for her incomparable beta reading and for all the lovely people who've left comments and encouraged this AU. I'm so thankful to all my readers! *blows kisses*

 

 

The journey back to Wolf Trap,  through rolling grass covered hills and crumbling rocky cliffs, uncovered memories within Will’s mind. Faint echos of swishing skirts and a barking dog and the smell of rotting flesh drifted across his brain as he rode and invaded his dreams when he took the chance to sleep.

 

_The sound of rain tapping against the roof; Will playing in the yard, blood seeping into his shoes; a blaze of fire in the night._

 

“Graham, wake up.”

 

A tap on his shoulder  jolted Will awake with a gasp, sweat rolling off him and drenching his blanket. Looking up, Will found Hobbs squatting next to him with a tilted head and a small smile on his thin face.

 

“Have nightmares often, Mr. Graham?” Hobbs asked.

 

Will wrapped his blanket around his shoulders as he sat up, making an effort not to move away from Hobbs while he sat next to him. Whatever Hobbs’ reasons were for waking him up, it wouldn’t be to kill him, and showing fear would only lose him Hobbs’ respect.

 

“Nightmares come with my job Mr. Hobbs,” Will said, running a hand through his hair and over his face, “though I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

 

“I don’t sleep much,” Hobbs answered with a shrug.

 

Will nodded but didn’t say anything more. He turned his thoughts towards the fractured images of his dream. He’d told a half truth to Hobbs; the nightmares didn’t come from his job so much as the gift he used to do his job. The minds of killers played in his subconscious and they always played for blood. The nightmares weren’t new but the content was different. Even as Will tried to put the pieces of his dream together, the images slipped out of his mind like smoke. All that remained was the lingering sense of dread.

 

“See you in the morning then Mr. Graham.”

 

Will looked around to see Hobbs standing up and moving back to the base of the tree Tier currently used as his lookout.

 

“Night,” Will called out but Hobbs didn’t turn around and Will laid back down to try and catch a bit more sleep before morning.

  
  


“Stay the fuck away from me you freak!” Brown screamed as Tier charged out of the woods and headed straight to where Brown was currently pouring coffee.

 

Tier’s new favorite game consisted of startling Matthew Brown and hiding dead animals in his sleep rolls in the middle of the night. The positive side effect was that Tier was busy tormenting Brown and thus left everyone else alone. The negative side effect was that Will often woke each morning to a screaming Brown and a growling Tier.

 

Will sighed and walked to where Gideon watched his partner with amusement.

 

“Tier is never going to leave him alone if Brown keeps reacting like this,” Will told the older man.

 

“I know,” Gideon answered.

 

“So maybe have a talk with him so I don’t have to worry about them killing each other before we get to Verger’s men?”

 

Gideon shrugged. “Matthew’s problem has always been his temper. Tier is actually helping, regardless of whether he realizes it or not, by giving my young protege something to focus on.”

 

Will watched the two young killers glare and snarl at each other until Brown swore and turned back to his breakfast, missing the smug smile Tier gave him. Tier stalked off to his tree with a bounce and Will had the image of a pleased mountain lion heading home to celebrate a victory.

 

“I could ask Tier to stop baiting Brown while you are still sleeping,” Hobbs offered, coming to stand beside Will and nodding to Gideon, “but it might make him choose an earlier hour instead. He’s cantankerous that way.”

 

A groan from Will made his companions grin and he stomped away to saddle Winston. Working on little sleep and no coffee, Will still took his time to check Winston for burrs or scratches and finally threw the heavy leather saddle over Winston’s back. For all the little irritations that arose when strangers traveled together, it hadn’t been as awful a trip as Will thought it would be. He’d been surprised at the genial attitude of Hobbs and even Tier didn’t raise a fuss for anyone one but Brown. Gideon seemed amused at everything, as if the entire endeavor was a private joke playing out only for him. It grated on Will’s nerves but he kept his thoughts about the smug killer to himself; like his uncle used to say, no need to borrow trouble when your plate’s already full. As for Budge, the quiet haughty man kept to himself, riding at the back of the group and reading while his horse followed the others. When Will’s mind first put together the idea of recruiting these men to help him with Mason Verger, the one area he’d been nervous about was keeping the men together, on task, and not killing each other. While he still kept his guard up for a possible break in behavior, the trip was proceeding more pleasantly then Will had hoped for, aside from Tier and Brown’s morning screaming matches.

 

Wolf Trap was a day’s ride away when Will’s party of killers stopped on the trail. Up ahead, a wagon lay tipped on it’s side and the loose wheels squeaked as they rotated in the wind. Pulling Winston up sharp, Will motioned for everyone to stay put. He didn't want anyone getting ideas about easy targets. Brown and Gideon didn't respond but Hobbs give Will a nod and Budge settled in his saddle with a strip of jerky and his book. Satisfied that no one would follow, Will prodded Winston forward and approached the wagon with all his senses open to danger. It looked abandoned and the contents of several bags were strewn about the ground. The driver was missing and Will surmised that if found, he would also have the missing horses with him. A robbery then, Will figured; a jump from the rocks above would give any thieves the element of surprise. The driver must have run off at the initial drop, leaving his passengers to fend for themselves. Bandits weren't his problem, even if they were dangerously close to Wolf Trap. He completed his circle of the wagon and judged that with a few of their horses, they could have the thing moved to the side of the road without trouble.

 

"Hello?"

 

A soft accented voice rang out from the back of the wagon. Will held tight to Winston as he squinted into the shadows, trying to make sense of the different shades of black. Out of the darkness, a tall figure hopped down from the wagon and dusted himself off. Will looked at the man, shock displayed across his face as he took in the man's appearance. A light gray pinstripe suit covered his frame and his hair fell in ash colored sheets over his head. Deep set eyes shone with relief and high cheekbones framed a straight nose and wide, full lips. Everything about this man screamed city bred fop. He looked as out of place in the back trails of Kansas as Will would in the parlors of Lincoln’s high society.

 

_I do not have time for this. What is this idiot doing out here in the middle of nowhere?_

 

Doing his best to bury his annoyance, Will dismounted and let Winston wander towards a patch of nearby grass while Will approached the sharp dressed gentleman. "Are you hurt sir?"

 

The man paused on the road and patted himself down as if he'd not thought to check before now.

 

Giving Will a small smile, the man shook his head. "I don't appear to have any injuries. I'm sorry to say my wagon is a little more worse for wear and my driver seems to have abandoned his post. I'm fortunate you happened to come along."

 

"What happened?" Will asked, sure he knew the answer but still wary that this man survived unharmed by the attacking thieves.

 

A small bashful smile crossed the man's face and he looked down as if embarrassed, "I'm afraid we were accosted by some bandits. My driver ran off but the men only wanted valuables, not my life."

 

"You're lucky then," Will replied.

 

"Yes, I suppose under the circumstances," the man said, running a hand over his suit again as if checking for wrinkles, "would you and your men be kind enough to help me to the next town?"

 

Will glanced behind him to see his recruits milling around closer, Tier having joined their number at this point and making a point of growling at Brown.

 

“You might want to wait until someone else comes along,” Will said, crossing his arms and clearing his throat, “I’m not traveling with what you’d call upstanding citizens.”

 

The stranger shrugged, managing to make the casual gesture look elegant. “I would much rather take my chances with your group than take the chance that someone else might come along. I’m Doctor Hannibal Lecter.”

 

Hannibal held out his hand and Will opened up his fortress to get some kind of read on this stranger as he took the offered hand.

 

The feeling of amusement and the sense of relaxation trickled from Dr. Lecter but beyond that, he was a blank slate. There was no cacophony of expectations or preconceived notions of who Will was, no background chatter of selfish need. Braced for a flood of conflicting emotions, Will basked in the quiet he found instead. Pulling his mind back, Will blushed at the raised eyebrow of Hannibal and the hand still clasped in Will’s in a handshake drawn out long enough to be awkward.

 

“Will,” he said pulling back his hand quickly, “warrant officer Will Graham.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Will Graham, warrant officer,” Hannibal said, his eyes sparkling with amusement, “and thank you for the rescue.”

 

Calling Winston over with a sharp whistle, Will let the horse sniff Hannibal while he surveyed the damage done to Hannibal’s belongings with a shake of his head.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t have room for your things but once we get to Wolf Trap you can see about getting another wagon.”

 

Sighing, Hannibal turned from Winston and looked at the mess. “I suppose that’s the best I can hope for.”

 

Will swallowed a chuckle at his plaintive tone. “That’s usually how it goes out here. It’s a day’s ride to Wolf Trap so we’d better get moving.”

 

Gathering up his belongings, Hannibal placed them in the back of the wagon and closed the swinging doors. With a final tug at his suit jacket, Hannibal faced Will once more and motioned for him to lead the way.

 

As they walked back to the group, Will felt compelled to fill the silence. “So a doctor huh? You trying to set up a practice in Lincoln?”

 

Hannibal gave another elegant shrug, “I was on my way to see an old friend. It’s unfortunate that I won’t be able to make our appointment but perhaps another time. For now, I’m grateful for the help.”

 

Will caught himself staring at Hannibal's lips as he talked and tugged his gaze to the ground instead. The way consonants rolled off his tongue mesmerized Will and the lilt of his accented English changed the hot wind and dusty road into a surreal dream. Shaking his head at the strange thought, Will focused on getting to Wolf Trap in one place.

 

Approaching the group of hand-selected psychopaths, Will took a deep breath as Tier came running out to them. Hannibal stood his ground as Tier approached, not flinching as Tier pulled to a stop right in front of him and growled. The lack of fear from Hannibal impressed Will, though he wrinkled his brow at the display. Normally, two hundred pounds of crazy person barreling towards you would make the most stalwart man at least take a step back. Hannibal didn’t react at all, going still as a statue instead. As Will moved to step between the two men, Tier sniffed, grunted, and turned around to walk back to Hobbs.

 

“What was that?” Will asked.

 

“I could ask the same,” Hannibal answered.

 

Taking a breath to keep calm, Will said, “That would be Mr. Tier. He’s not big on civilized living.”

 

Hannibal unbuttoned his jacket and slid it from his shoulders. “Yes, I see that. Should I expect that kind of greeting from everyone?”

 

“I’d say if Tier isn’t worried, none of the others will object to you joining us.”

 

As Will introduced Hannibal to the group and explained the situation, Tier circled around until he stood behind Brown’s horse. Darting in, Tier gave the horse a slap on the rear and ran back to Hobbs while the horse bucked and Brown cursed as he tried to get the horse under control.

 

“Tier, that was unnecessary,” Hobbs said, his tone disappointed but weary, knowing that Tier didn’t measure things as necessary or unnecessary, but rather as amusing or not amusing.

 

Brown brought his horse under control and moved to chase after Tier.

 

A hand on his reins from Gideon halted him. “We have a guest Matthew. Please behave.”

 

“No one ever tells him to fucking behave,” Brown retorted.

 

Will looked from the bickering partners back to Hannibal and let the feeling of slight amusement wash over him. While Gideon and Brown continued to discuss who should be the bigger person in situations such as these, Will climbed up on Winston and held out his hand for Hannibal.

 

“Might as well jump on;, they’ll be at this a while.”

 

Hannibal gave Will a bright smile before taking the offered hand and slinging a leg around to sit behind him. Draping his jacket over his lap, Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will and settled in as comfortably as he could.

 

“Why aren’t we moving?” Budge asked from the back.

 

Will snorted, “We’re going now. If we ride hard, we might even make it before dark.”

 

Tier took off down the road as the horses started moving and Brown raced ahead to outpace him with a shout of triumph.

 

“An interesting group you have here, Mr. Graham,” Hannibal said in Will’s ear as Winston surged forward.

 

“Let’s just get you to Wolf Trap before you’re forced to spend a night with my interesting group.”

 

Hannibal laughed and Will concentrated on the road so he wouldn’t focus on the warm body pressed to his back or the way Haninbal’s laugh sent a shiver down his spine.


	4. Return to Wolf Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to Wolf Trap, our Merry Band of Murderers enjoy their first battle, Will deals with a revelation.

Will called for a twenty minute rest for the horses and the group fanned out along the side of the road to stretch their sore legs and eat. Only a few miles stood between the group and Wolf Trap and Will felt his anxiety wrap tighter around his chest at what might be waiting for them. The twenty minute rest was as much for Will as for the horses and he watched the road behind, searching for Tier. Despite the fact that Tier refused a horse, he still kept a close pace with them. Will wondered if there was some truth to the man’s delusion of beast-hood. Whatever fueled Tier, Will wanted the group all together when they entered Wolf Trap and faced Verger’s men for the first time. Scanning the sprawled scene of grazing horses and relaxing killers, Will spotted the man who’d been pressed into his back and walking around his thoughts for hours.

 

Hair ruffled from the wind and shirt sleeves stained with dust and sweat, Hannibal still managed to look regal and otherworldly.

 

 _Beautiful._ Will’s mind provided before he could control his thoughts.

 

He tried to stay back, give Hannibal some distance after they’d spent hours intimately aware of each other, but Hannibal’s stiff steps as he walked around the tall grass pulled at Will’s empathy. He dug to the bottom of one of his saddlebags and pulled out a small bottle of horse liniment. Glancing around at the others, Will read boredom, fatigue, and worry, but no murderous intent so he left them convalescing and joined Hannibal. He rubbed at his lower back as he watched Will approach with interested eyes.

 

Will chided himself on being drawn into those warm depths and focused on the small tub of ointment in his hand. _Keep it together Will. You’ve gone too long without a good romp in the bedroom. Men like him aren’t interested in a one night hay roll with an awkward backwoods law officer._

 

Considering himself properly chastised, Will brought his eyes up to meet Hannibal’s once more and mentally groaned when Hannibal raised an eyebrow in silent query.

 

“Hey, I know it’s not the greatest stuff, but it might help your back,” Will said, brandishing the liniment in front of him like a talisman.

 

Hannibal looked up and flashed a smile as wide as the horizon. “I appreciate the kindness. It’s been many years since I’ve ridden double with anyone and I’m afraid the skill is quite rusty.”

 

Will felt his face flush and he spoke in a rush. “I use it on Winston. He’s getting older and gets muscle cramps when we have to ride hard.”

 

Hannibal blinked but didn’t say anything as Will handed him the bottle and walked away in quick strides through the grass.

 

_I use this on my horse. I’m such an idiot. Who cares? It’s not like you need to impress him, Will!_

 

Rubbing a hand over his face, Will pushed down the surge of attraction that still sizzled in his skin from Hannibal’s smile and grabbed a few chunks of salt pork from his saddlebags. As he chewed, Will’s mind continued to drift towards the urges Hannibal brought out in him. Will enjoyed his own company, just him and Winston out on the trails and hunting the monsters. Whenever he felt an itch for human companionship, he turned Winston towards the nearest town and found a bar to drink in and a woman willing to take his coin. He’d shared his bedroll with a few men before but it wasn’t anything earth shattering, an exchange of favors to curb the cravings for human touch. The thought that he could have a craving for a specific person? Will had never entertained the idea but now it seemed his own mind betrayed him.

 

Tier walked into the rest stop chewing on a small dead animal and Will waited until he’d thrown away the carcass before approaching.

 

“Tier, we’re almost to Wolf Trap and I need you to stay with the group,” Will said, his voice calm and respectful. “Would you mind riding with one of the other men until we get to town?”

 

Tier grunted and looked over to where Brown was packing up his saddlebags and talking to Gideon. Will followed Tier’s gaze and slapped a hand over his face at the wild man’s obvious plan.

 

“No killing him if he says no Tier,” Will said at last, “and Hobbs is probably a better choice.”

 

“He’s soft.”

 

“He’s not yours to kill,” Will argued.

 

Tier didn’t say anything; just watched Brown interact with Gideon and snarled low in his chest.

 

Will shook his head. “Tier, I don’t want-”

 

Before Will could finish his sentence, Tier headed for Hobbs and from all the pointing and shrugging, Will imagined that Tier asked for a ride. Sighing a huff of relief, Will made his way back to Winston and found Hannibal waiting for him. Between the conversation with Tier and his own turbulent emotional mindset, Will wanted this trip over and a room to get drunk in and a wagon to take Hannibal far away. Swinging up into the saddle, Will grabbed Hannibal’s arm and helped him settle into the saddle once more. At least the anxiety of reaching Wolf Trap drowned out Will’s nervous energy from being so close to Hannibal and his attractive face and calm presence. The rest of the group followed their leader and saddled up.

 

 _A few more miles,_ Will thought, _then we’ll see if my plan has a chance for success._

 

The horizon glowed with the last glimmers of sunlight as Will’s party rode into Wolf Trap; Will out front with his passenger while Tier and Hobbs brought up the rear, Tier jumping from the horse as soon as they passed the first house. The group watched the quiet town with interest as Will led them to the familiar hitching post and helped Hannibal dismount into the dusty street.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Graham,” Hannibal said before frowning at the film of dirt clinging to his pant legs.

 

Jumping down from Winston, Will let the big animal drink while he took a surveying look around the town square. People still lingered on corners, smoking or whispering, and children ran into lit houses as their parents called to them. The atmosphere felt oppressive; the weight of fear hung like fog on Will’s mind.

 As Will's recruits dismounted and tied up their horses, the streets emptied and an eerie quiet settled over Wolf Trap.

“Mr. Graham,” Hobbs called out, “I think we’ve got trouble.”

 

Will looked around the milling horses and spotted a group of men exiting the saloon. He could make out the Verger Industrial patches stitched to their jackets and the gleaming pistols hanging at their hips. Looking at his collected group, Will felt the wash of interest and excitement move through them. He let himself feel a flash of hope even as guilt soaked his mind. His recruits were itching for action but the Verger brutes wouldn’t know what hit them. Seeing Hannibal watching curiously beside Winston, Will paled at the thought of him getting injured. Will hurried to Hannibal and pulled him into a nearby building; stashing him behind a tall counter.

 

“I need you to stay here and out of sight.” Will told him, running a hand through his hair and grumbling about maniacal landowners.

 

“Do I need to be worried?” Hannibal asked, moving to look over the counter.

 

Will hissed and pulled him down again, marking the smile from Hannibal as annoyingly calm. He couldn’t sense any fear coming from him and thanked his stars that at least Hannibal could keep a cool head. He didn’t want to cause unwarranted stress to someone who’d already suffered at the hands of outlaws.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Will said with a faint smile. “My men will get it sorted out and then we can set you up with a wagon.”

 

Without thinking, Will gave Hannibal a quick squeeze around the shoulder and raced back out into the street. With his mind focused on the confrontation ahead, he missed the look of curious interest on Hannibal’s face as he ran outside.

 

Hobbs stood nose to nose with one of the men, faces almost touching as they stared each other down and Will shut down his gates before the flood of tense emotion could overwhelm him. He needed all his focus on the fight. Taking a few breaths to center his mind, Will stepped up to the group and pulled Hobbs away from his standoff.

 

“What’s going on here gentlemen?” Will asked, his voice calm and collected.

 

“Oh we’re just welcoming your boys here and letting them in on a few of the town rules,” the Verger man said with a sneer, “like how strangers ain’t welcome and you best be moving on.”

 

“That wasn’t my impression last time I came through Wolf Trap, sir,” Will answered, “I don’t know your face though.”

 

“Well, things have changed so just saddle up and keep riding.”

 

“I think I’ll go see my friend Crawford before I take orders from someone not even wearing a badge.” Will crossed his arms and stared him down, letting a trickle of anger show behind his eyes in hopes of spooking the loud mouth.

 

“Crawford ain’t the law around here, boy,” the man snarled. “This town is Verger property now so fuck off.”

 

The Verger men drew their guns and Will spared a glance behind him to see his men already armed; Tier shedding some of his furs and crouching behind Hobbs.

 

“I guess diplomacy is over,” Gideon said with a smirk.

 

“Lucky us,” Brown added.

 

There was no signal, just a slight twitch from one of Verger’s men and Will dove to the dirt as bullets flew. Chaos burst around him as Will drew his own pistols and fired back at his attackers. Brown and Gideon went one way and Hobbs and Budge another while Tier barreled straight into the Verger men, slicing and tearing as he ran to the other side of the street. Gunshots and screams filled the air but Will focused on his aim, bringing down the men for hire with efficient skill.

 

Hobbs made it to the roof and rested his rifle on the edge. Another group of men exited from the sheriff’s station and Hobbs proved his worth as a sharpshooter; putting all but three on the ground. Will took off after the other three and Hobbs moved to cover Tier as he darted between victims, slicing at their legs and throats.

 

“Budge, watch your back!”

 

Budge spun around and wrapped his arms around the man sneaking up behind him, breaking his attacker’s neck with a hard twist. With a wave of thanks towards Gideon, Budge ran to another hiding place and continued his barrage.

 

The sounds of his men fighting blazed around Will. Three of Verger’s men were headed for higher ground and he wasn’t about to let them get that far. Firing both his pistols, he grinned as the slowest of them fell with a cry. The other two men spun around to return fire but Will was already ducking into a building and away from the spray of bullets. He waited behind the walls until silence fell on the alleyway. He peeked out and found four men waiting for him to show his face.

 

_Fuck._

 

Will loaded his guns, keeping an eye on the street as he rolled the bullets into place. He heard the hollering of Tier and spared a smile for the psychopath’s obvious enjoyment. Rolling out into the street, Will aimed and fired off four shots in quick succession. He watched the men drop like puppets with cut strings and let himself smile with vicious delight. The sound of a gun cocking behind him sent ice water through his veins.

 

“Drop your guns and put your hands where I can see them.”

 

Will tried to turn around but a shot rang out and he flinched as the bullet hit the building next to him, sending a spray of debris into his clothing.

 

“Now.” The voice behind him demanded.

 

_I’m so stupid. Who turns their back on an empty street?_

 

Will bent and placed his guns on the ground, looking for any escape that wouldn’t put a bullet in his back. Once his weapons were dropped, Will placed his hands above his head and waited.

 

“Turn around,” the voice said.

 

Will turned and his eyes burned with anger at the sight of three men in Verger gear pointing pistols at him with victorious smiles. Looking at the man in the middle, Will stood silent and still; if he let fear show then this would all end with a swift bullet to his brain. Facing the open street, Will watched a shadow move between the buildings and towards the unsuspecting men. Will forced his eyes away from the shadow, hoping it was Hobbs or Gideon who might not hold his mistake over his head. When the shadow at last moved into the open street, Will couldn’t stop his eyes from widening at the sight of Hannibal standing behind the three men, knife in one hand and a devilish smirk across his face. Will’s captors didn’t have time to react to his clear surprise.

 

A scream rang out in the alley as Hannibal sank his knife into the throat of the man closest to him, blood spraying across dust and wood. With economical movements, Hannibal turned to the next man and sliced him across the chest even as the gunslinger raised his gun. More blood splattered across Hannibal’s fine clothes as he ducked and used the dying man as a shield against the leader’s frantic shots.

 

Click. Click.

 

Staring at his empty gun in horror, the leader threw it down and reached for his own knife. Will turned around and scrambled for his pistols. Every movement felt caught in syrup, his arms too slow and heavy. Grabbing the weapons, Will turned back to see Hannibal standing behind the leader with his bloody knife against the man’s throat. Hannibal stared at Will, his eyes glowing red in the dim light and Will swallowed against the fear threatening to buckle his legs. Hannibal’s eyes never left Will’s as he drew the knife over the struggling man’s throat. As blood sprayed from the open wound, leaving streaks of dark red over Hannibal’s shirt and skin, the dying man dropped to the ground and Hannibal stood over his kills, barely out of breath. All his focus fell on Will and the fear gathering in his stomach surged up to his chest. Will stared, not daring to look at the slaughtered men at Hannibal’s feet. Gone was the mild mannered doctor who'd shared a saddle with him, instead a monster stood before Will, dripping with red and yet still beautiful. Will’s imagination filled with images of Hannibal, his smile polite and his clothes perfect as he sliced through body after body.

 

 _Fuck. Oh fuck. He didn’t even break a sweat. He's a murderer and I didn't even know._ Will could feel the panic rising, his body sweating but cold as he stood in shock.

 

“Are you injured Will?” Hannibal asked, his voice soft and concerned.

 

Will couldn’t speak; words clawed at his throat but his vocal chords felt frozen. Hannibal stepped forward and Will stepped back. The urge to flee rolled through him but Will stamped it down, sure that the monster in front of him would enjoy the chase. Tilting his head, Hannibal moved again and Will moved back, unable to stop the slow retreat. The pattern repeated until Will felt his shoulders hit the rough wall of wood that was the back of the general store. Will knew he had time, could raise his arm and shoot before Hannibal reached him but his weapon stayed still, the muzzle pointed to the ground.

 

Hannibal stepped into Will’s space and smiled that beautiful smile and Will felt his stomach churn at the conflicting emotions flooding him. Without thought, Will sought out Hannibal’s calm and flinched at the blood drenched joy he found instead. The sound of delicate hooves against stone vibrated inside Will’s mind and he caught a glimpse of antlers through the darkness before his mind returned to him. Breaking from the bloody field of the other man’s emotions, Will couldn’t hide behind that desired calm and his fear flooded out like a dam breaking across a river.

 

_He’s a killer and he’s good at it. I never - I didn’t - I can’t - he fooled me. What is he?_

 

“Will,” Hannibal started.

 

Whatever he might have said was lost in the cacophony of Tier’s screaming. Will dashed past Hannibal and back into the main street where a group of Verger’s men had Tier pinned to the ground, a knife buried in his shoulder. A crossfire of bullets kept Will from running to Tier’s aid and he turned his attention to weeding out some of the Verger men from their hiding places. The discovery of Hannibal’s true nature faded into the background. Seconds ticked by as Tier struggled against his assailants and Will cursed as he saw another knife slide into Tier's side. From across the main square, Gideon and Brown were tucked behind a wayward wagon, picking off targets with effortless accuracy. A movement from their hiding place caught Will’s eye and he turned to watch Brown roll out from behind the wagon and run towards the pinned Tier. Gideon provided cover fire and Will hurried to do the same as Brown hurled himself into the group of men around Tier. Slashing at men’s throats and guts, Brown swirled through the group like a tornado and left blood and slippery gore in his wake. With the group distracted by Brown’s fury, Tier pulled the knives from his body and lashed out at the last man standing. His custom claws ripped the attacking man from chest to groin while Brown’s knife erupted from the back of the man’s throat. The two killers let the body drop between them and Brown sent Tier a savage smile before running back to Gideon’s side.

 

Tier and Brown’s bloodbath at last broke through the Verger’s hired hands and they scrambled to escape. Working his way back to the center of town, Will flushed out the remaining hired men and Hobbs picked them off from the roof. His team worked better than he could have imagined and pride prickled beneath his skin. Watching his recruits finish off the last of the Verger thugs, Will turned his thoughts to the alley and he spun around to see a blood-covered Hannibal step out of the shadows.

 

 _I don’t have time for this,_ Will thought and with a final push, locked his emotional upheaval about the deadly and beautiful man into the back of his mind.

 

Will kept his silence as the recruited killers pulled themselves out of their respective hiding places and holstered their weapons. Gideon checked Brown’s injuries while Hobbs slid his rifle back into his case and Budge straightened his bloodstained clothes. Tier stalked around the group, snarling and scratching at the ground. The wild man looked ready to burst with unrelieved tension. Jumping with unexpected speed, Tier threw himself against Brown and brought them both tumbling to the ground. Brown struggled and cursed as Tier pinned him down and put his hands around Brown’s neck, his claws scraping the ground. Everyone around the two men stepped back, no one willing to separate the two and risk death.

 

“Tier, stop it right now!” Will cried out.

 

Tier ignored him, bringing his face close to Brown’s and rumbling something indistinguishable into his ear. Brown’s face paled but his struggles ceased and he lay still. Tier held his position for another minute and then just as quickly as he’d jumped on Brown, he was up and holding out a hand towards him. To everyone’s shock, Brown accepted the offer but as soon as he stood, he shoved Tier away and stomped back to Gideon’s side. Giving Brown a grin full of teeth, Tier stood relaxed and seemingly content. Feeling a bit like he’d missed something, Will puzzled over the scene but gave up as Hannibal’s presence appeared at his side. Hannibal looked unconcerned by the amount of blood on his fine clothes, crossing his arms and surveying the bloodied and scraped group in front of him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Will asked.

 

Hannibal gave his elegant shrug and said, “I’m not disposed to telling anyone about my personal life, even if they are as intriguing as a lawman keeping company with known fugitives.”

 

“You let me ride with you at my back for an entire day,” Will countered, “thinking I was safe, that you weren’t like them.”

 

The waving gesture towards Hobbs and the others caused Hannibal to chuckle, the sound deliciously low and making Will’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Dear Mr. Graham, if you choose to remain adamantly blind to your own membership into our numbers, that is entirely up to you.”

 

Will stared in disbelief as Hannibal walked away to join his killing team. _No. I’m nothing like them. I don’t delight in this business. Fucking hell, I hurt too much for this shit._

 

Making his way towards the group, Will caught sight of Jack and Alana coming down the street. He changed his direction towards them, their appearance reminding him of why he’d so callously gunned down the Verger men and it wasn’t because he enjoyed it.

 

_It wasn’t._


	5. Then There Were Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a battle, and Will isn't happy with the logical course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super big thank you to the beta reader of my dreams [LLewcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) who keeps me on the right track! You're the best dear!

 

 

“Will, are you alright?” Alana called as she and Jack made their way to him.

  


The concern on her face tugged at Will’s heart. He let his gates down to feel that warmth wrap around him even as his headache pounded behind his eyes. Jack’s face showed concern but also a sense of smug confidence, that heady sense of pride when a decision yields positive results. Will preferred Alana’s untainted emotions.

  


Will nodded, exhausted by the day’s ride to get to Wolf Trap, the night’s battle, and his emotional whiplash. “My men took the most damage and not nearly as much as Verger’s hired thugs. Are there rooms for us here?”

  


Alana blinked to catch up with his question and pointed to the saloon. “The five rooms available to rent have been cleared out for you.  A few will have to share though. We don’t have a big city hotel.”

  


Will nodded, his mind calculating who could go where without a fight breaking out. Gideon and Brown would be fine sharing but Budge and Hobbs needed their own space. A groan escaped as Will realized he would have to choose between a room with Tier and a room with Hannibal. The choice made his head hurt.

  


“Thank you,” Will said, realizing Alana was waiting for an answer, “I’ll let you know if I need anything else. I’m sure we could all do with a hot meal while I figure our next steps.”

  


Jack reached out a hand and Will shook it, trying to keep Jack’s emotions from overwhelming him.

  


“We’re in your debt Mr. Graham. I’ll let Miriam and Bella know that we’ve got some hungry men headed their way,” Jack said as he released Will’s hand.

  


With a nod at them both, Jack took off for the saloon. Will turned in a slow circle, witnessing the quiet town come to life now that Verger’s men were gone. Townsfolk began to trickle into the streets and a few of the women even carried buckets of steaming water and strips of cloth to clean and bind wounds.Will gave Alana a small smile and followed the unsuspecting citizens of Wolf Trap back to his band of killers. Hannibal thanked the approaching helpers with a charming smile, his mild mannered doctor mask once again in place, and it set a few of them blushing. Will frowned and clenched his jaw but ignored the jealousy flaring into his stomach.

  


_Jealousy, really?_ Will’s mind growled. _He’s a murderer; not just that but a serial killer. You should be warning those women to stay back for their safety, not because you think he’s pretty and haven’t knocked boots in a while._

  


Stalking around the group, Will kept his distance but his focus remained on the doctor. Hannibal washed his hands in one of the offered buckets and turned to work on the myriad of cuts and scrapes Will’s men had acquired. Tier’s stab wounds were the worst of the lot and Will congratulated himself on at least finding competent psychopaths. A pair of needles and some thread had been brought out for Tier’s deep knife wounds and Will watched Hannibal approach him with caution.

  


“I need to clean and sew those Mr. Tier, before they get infected,” Hannibal said in what Will could only call a “doctor voice”.

  


Tier backed away with a snarl. “  Don’t touch me.”

  


“Do you want to lose that arm?” Hannibal asked, one eyebrow raised in query.

  


Tier stopped moving and stared at Hannibal with suspicion. Whatever he read in Hannibal’s gaze, Tier growled but looked down in a sign of submission so unlike him that Will choked on his breath. Hannibal moved forward and Tier shook his head.

  


Looking around the circle of killers and townsfolk, Tier pointed towards Brown. “Let him do it.”

  


Backing away from Tier, Brown put up his hands and scowled. “ Fuck you man. You’re just looking for a reason to rip my throat out!”

  


The looks of concern from the citizens of Wolf Trap pushed Will to intervene. “Tier, stop being antagonistic. Sit down and let Brown get those cuts closed. Brown, you rescued him, you patch him up.”

  


Brown frowned at Will and then looked at Gideon as if unsure he should be taking direct orders from Will. Nodding his consent, Gideon pushed Brown towards Tier and took a spot next to Will.

  


“You see it don’t you?” Gideon whispered as he leaned towards Will.

  


Shrugging, Will didn’t answer but his silence seemed to satisfy Gideon, who settled back with a smug grin. Whatever happened between Tier and Brown, whether they killed each other or fucked each other, Will wanted no part in it. His attention was on Hannibal as he instructed Brown in sewing the knife wounds shut. Tier kept up a rumbling growl and Will had the distinct impression that he wanted to run and lick his wounds in some dark cave. Brown cussed and fumbled his way through the amateur surgery but Will remained impressed that he didn’t gouge out skin during his rant.

  


“Fuck this shit. You’re a pain in the ass and I hate you. You fucking get off on this? This some kind of power play? Only reason I’m not ramming this fucking needle through your eye is because we got work to do. I gotta be the fucking grown up here.”

  


Tier remained still through the ordeal but Will read the chorus of amusement through him and coughed to hide his grin.

  


“I’d had my doubts about this mission of yours, Mr. Graham,” Hobbs called out.

  


Will looked around and saw Hobbs sitting on a nearby stoop, watching the proceedings with an amused smirk.

  


Will turned to look at Hobbs before moving away from the group and sitting next to him, leaning against the railing with a groan. “Failure is always a possibility I suppose.”

  


“Putting these unique individuals together, failure seemed more sure than success. Tell me, did you know Hannibal would be so... helpful?”

  


Will shook his head and let his gaze drift over the man in question. He watched Hannibal finish wrapping up Budge’s arm and continue to instruct Brown while cleaning his hands with efficiency; his graceful movements brought to Will’s mind the image of a dancer on stage, smooth gestures and quick elegance.

  


“Is he staying to help then?” Hobbs asked.

  


Will gave Hobbs a strange look. “Why would he stay?”

  


Hobbs returned the look. “He’s a doctor, he’s good in a fight, and he’s not a lunatic like Tier. Good reasons to keep him around in my book.”

  


Will hated that Hobbs was right; a fighter like Hannibal would certainly be useful to their mission, but his previous fascination with Hannibal made him hesitant to keep him around.

  


Y _ou wanted him to fuck your brains out_. Will’s mind offered unhelpfully.  He detested the idea that his attraction had blinded him to Hannibal’s true nature.

  


The clatter of hoof-beats against the hard road broke Will from his troubling thoughts. Looking up, he found Alana running after a man as he jumped on a horse. She couldn’t reach him before he kneed the beast forward and raced out of town.

  


“No Fred! Stop! You’re going to get us killed!”

  


Her words didn’t deter him as he drove heels into the horse's sides and galloped off. Will rushed out to Alana, his arms catching her before she tried to run after the horse.

  


“Alana, what’s wrong?”

  


“Mayor Chilton just ran off to warn Verger,” she said, seething anger held tight in her clenched jaw. “Instead of fighting, the coward wants us to surrender. He says we should know we’re beaten and leave.”

  


Will ran a hand through his curls and groaned. “Where is Verger right now? How long do we have?”

  


“Verger should be in San Francisco,” Alana told him. “Once Chilton reaches him though, he’s going to send everyone he’s got. Verger is probably paying that asshole.”

  


Will patted her arm, looking over at his group of men to see Hannibal watching him with hooded eyes. “Then we best be ready for a fight, miss.”

  


Leaving Alana’s side, Will walked over to Hannibal and pulled at his sleeve. “Come with me.”

  


Hannibal cocked an eyebrow but followed Will into one of the abandoned buildings lining Main Street. Will let go of Hannibal’s sleeve, withdrawing from the light of the window and keeping to the shadows. His stomach twisted and his heart raced.

  


“In any other circumstance, I would be slapping cuffs on you and throwing you to the Kansas City justices,” Will stated. “Right now, though, I need your help.”

  


At those words, Will turned to find Hannibal standing so close, inches from his face, and he took an involuntary step back. Hannibal's eyes glittered but Will refused to open himself up and figure out the emotions swirling behind those bright eyes. Hannibal said nothing and the silence swirled around Will like fog.

  


“I’m trying to save this town from a man named Mason Verger. I’d like your help but I won’t ask you to stay if you don’t want to,” Will said when the quiet became unbearable. “The men I found are getting paid a small sum as well as gaining my willful ignorance of their whereabouts. I’m offering you the same deal. If you help me here, I’ll never be a part of whatever hunt eventually brings you down.”

  


Hannibal’s low chuckle sent shivers through Will’s body and he couldn’t tell if they were from fear or desire.

  


_Oh this is such a bad idea._

  


Before Will could withdraw his offer, Hannibal held out his hand and nodded. Will accepted the handshake but drew back quickly and flexed his fingers to rid himself of the tingle in his palm.

  


Hannibal folded his arms over his chest with a small smirk twisting his lips. “So, I accept your terms and I suspect that if a single citizen of Wolf Trap goes missing then the offer is rescinded?”

  


Will didn’t answer but Hannibal continued as if he had,”I thought as much. This game you’re playing with Verger is headed for a bloody end Will; you must know that. So I wonder at your part in all of this. Are you using these men and now myself, to distance yourself from the killing, or are you using us instead to hide your own blood lust?”

  


Will’s mind reeled in shock at the question. “My motives are noble here, Doctor Lecter. I do not enjoy killing.”

  


“A lie to oneself is an act of betrayal to one’s soul Will,” Hannibal said, his voice mild and unconcerned. “Whatever you feel after the fact has no bearing on what you feel in the moment.”

  


Hannibal leaned forward, his mouth beside Will’s ear while Will forced his body to remain still. He closed his eyes to block out the sight of Hannibal’s curved neck.

  


“I saw your face Will, your true face. I wonder what it will take to make you see it as well.”

  


With a puff of air against his cheek, Hannibal was gone and Will opened his eyes in time to watch him walk out the door. He drew in a sharp breath and released it with a slow count of ten. Hannibal felt more mesmerizing to him than during the ride to Wolf Trap, his true nature lending him a predator’s grace that sent Will’s mind whirling. Feeling sick with an emotion too close to want, Will slid a hand through his hair and cursed at the grimy texture. Will wanted a bath, a meal, and a dreamless sleep, in exactly that order. Letting Doctor Lecter get under his skin wouldn’t help anyone and Will needed a clear head if he wanted to turn this town into something resembling a force against Verger.

  


Will stomped his feet and in an irritated huff, left the building.   _Stop being a fucking mess._ _Find the man a damn wagon so he can grab his stuff while you get to the task of training these farmers before Mason’s reinforcements show up._

  


Returning to the street, Will watched Hannibal and Alana conversing, obviously over the rental of a wagon as Alana pointed to one with a smile. Pushing down the intense desire to warn Alana away from Hannibal, Will decided that Alana could handle herself and he was just fine with letting Hannibal work out his own problems. Walking to the rest of the group, Will gave them a tight smile.

  


“Listen close everyone. The rule is, if a citizen in this town is harmed by one of you, and I’ll know who it is because I found you all when no one else could, I won’t just rescind my offer. I’ll hunt you down and no matter how hard they search, no one will find so much as a hair follicle. I’ll erase you.”

  


Gideon grinned at Will’s menacing speech and opened his mouth but Tier beat him to it.

  


“Understood. Where’s the food?”

  


Tier's acceptance forced everyone else’s, nobody wanting to be seen as less civilized than a man wearing a bear head for a hat.

  


“Always thinking with your fucking stomach eh Tier?” Brown said with a sneer.

  


Tier didn’t respond with words but the look of delight he sent Brown sent him slinking behind his mentor. Gideon shook his head but didn’t move. Will imagined Brown peeking around Gideon to stick his tongue out at Tier and had to will the smile away from his face. These men were vicious killers with hardly an ounce of morality between them and all too often they reminded Will of toddlers.

  


“We’ve got food being set up in the saloon and beds there too,” Will said with a wave towards the big building. “Gideon and Brown, you’ll bunk together, Budge and Hobbs, choose whatever room you want, and Tier, you’re with me.”

  


“What about our good doctor?” Hobbs asked.

  


Will pictured punching Hobbs right in the man’s smug face, through a wall. “I think it’s best if he has his own space.”

  


“So, he’s staying to help then?” Gideon called out as he dragged Brown back to their horses.

  


“For now,” Will muttered, his pride stinging from the ease with which Hannibal crawled under skin and made him disgusted and desperate all at once.

  


Centering himself with a deep breath, Will walked back to Winston and gave the horse a rub between his eyes. “Hey old friend, you want to finally get those oats huh?”

  


The tired and hungry group led their horses into the stable next to the saloon and Will followed their lead, Winston nudging at his back until Will found an empty stall. He unloaded his saddle bags and dragged the saddle onto the bench in the back of the stall. Giving Winston all his attention, Will let the tension of the night drain away.

  


Two stalls over, Hobbs could be heard murmuring to his horse but Will didn’t have the strength to try and listen in; his body wanted food and a bed and the quicker he took care of Winston, the faster he could swallow his pills and go to sleep. As he brushed Winston’s mane and coat, giving extra attention to his legs, Will heard the stable fall quiet, all the other horses wiped down, fed, and settled for the evening.

  


“Everyone else is headed to the saloon.” Will told Winston, “What do you think of our rag tag group huh? Think we got the best or am I headed towards disaster?”

  


Winston nudged his arm and Will stroked the soft nose of his four legged friend. “Right, I’ll have to wait and see like always.”

  


The sturdy animal leaned against Will, enjoying the attention, and Will gave him a hug around his neck. “I haven’t forgotten about your treat. You want one scoop or two?”

  


Winston gave a snort and stomped his hoof.

  


“Two it is you glutton,” Will said with a fond smile.

  


The sound of footsteps drew Will out of the ridiculous discussion with his horse. “Who’s there?”

  


A young woman came into view and gave Will a smile. “I could take care of your horse for you if you want Mr. Graham.”

  


Will relaxed and gave the girl a wink followed by a dramatic look of suspicion. “I don’t know; he’s pretty particular about what he likes and isn’t afraid to kick.”

  


While he talked, she entered the stall and ran her hand along Winston’s jaw. The horse bumped her pocket and she giggled as Winston stuck his nose in the deep pocket and pulled out a rather sad looking apple. He chomped it down and sniffed for more as she brushed back his mane. Will sighed, muttering traitor under his breath as he left the stall.

  


“I’ll be staying above the saloon if you need anything. He expects two handfuls of oats for his troubles and his name is Winston.”

  


“Hi Winston, I’m Georgia. We’re going to be friends aren’t we?”

  


Will slipped away, grabbing his bags and slinging them over his shoulder, letting the two get acquainted in peace.

  


The din of the saloon broke as Will entered, abruptly ended conversations echoing in the crowded space. Will forced a small smile and tipped his hat to the barmaid as he made his way towards his group of killers. As he crossed the floor, conversation returned and by the time he reached a seat, the room felt as loud and busy as when he’d first entered. His five recruits occupied a table at the back, Budge and Hobbs in the coveted corner seats while Gideon and Brown clustered on the far side of the table, remnants of dinner between them.  Tier sat on the floor between Hobbs and Brown and looked to be eating an entire chicken by himself. Will shook his head and took one of the remaining seats, dropping his bags beside him and trying not to let the fact that his back faced the busy saloon bother him. He could stand a little discomfort so long as he could dig into the remains of the pie still steaming on the table.

  


“I doubt this place has ever held this many people,” Gideon commented, sipping something out of the large mug in front of him.

  


Will shoveled food on an empty plate and shrugged. “It’s a small town and we’re saving them. Of course they want to know who we are. Just remember the rule.”

  


Gideon saluted him with the mug. “Of course Mr. Graham; you were quite frightening. I will have nightmares, I’m sure.”

  


Brown snickered but Will ignored them both, concentrating on the bean and sausage pie on his plate. An arm reached over him and Will jumped, smiling shyly at the startled barmaid setting a mug of beer next to his plate. Tier growled and she took a step back.

  


“Tier, behave.” Will warned, making Brown snicker again.

  


Will addressed the barmaid. “Thank you ma’am. Is there a place here to take a bath?”

  


“Of course. I’ll show you to the baths as soon as you’ve finished your dinner, sir,” she said with a bright smile. “My name’s Miriam. Please let me know if you need anything else. We’re so grateful that ya’ll are here.”

  


Brown opened his mouth with a wicked grin but Gideon kicked his chair and Tier scratched his claws across his leg. With a yelp of pain, Brown backed down and Will waved Miriam off with a promise to call her when he was done.

  


“You should learn not to push our fierce leader, Brown.” A voice behind Will offered. “He’s particular about those he considers under his care.”

  


Will jumped up at the sound of Hannibal’s distinct accent and turned to find Hannibal and Alana staring at him with various degrees of amusement. Heat flooded into Will’s cheeks. Hannibal wore a shirt too big for his trim frame and suspenders crossed his shoulders to hold up a worn pair of trousers. With blood no longer covering his face and hands, pink cheeks and baggy clothes made Hannibal look young and harmless and the effect frightened Will more than watching him kill.

  


“I’ll just go see about that bath,” Will squeaked and more color raced into his cheeks as he grabbed for his belongings and scurried off.

 

Hannibal’s smile deepened but he didn’t say a word as Will waved to his team and brushed past Hannibal clutching his bags.

  


Finding Miriam was easy enough and Will was grateful to escape the bar as she led him to a small room with a single tub and a fire cheerfully heating a large cast iron pot.

  


“It ain’t fancy but it should get you clean enough,” Miriam said, shuffling over to lift the heavy pot from the fire and pour the steaming water into the tub.

  


“Thank you,” Will said, stepping behind a low divider and shucking off his shirt and trousers. He brushed dried blood and mud from the stained travel clothes before dunking them in a nearby pail of water, wringing them out, and leaving them to dry. With a bar of soap in one hand and a change of clothes in the other, Will waited for Miriam to finish preparing the bath.

  


As Miriam stepped out of the room, Will grabbed a towel from the hanging rack, laid it next to his clothes, and then let himself sink into the copper tub full of steaming water. Relaxing into the bath, Will let his mind drift away into the familiar stream of his childhood with summer sun filtering through the trees and the sound of sparrows chattering floating in the air. As he threw a line into the clear running water, the thump of hoof-beats sounded behind him. He didn’t want to turn around but the sky darkened and Will felt the air charge with electricity. Turning slowly, Will came face to face with a large black stag with antlers stretching into the branches above it. The beast stepped closer and nudged Will with its nose.

 

Will woke with a start and caught himself before he slid all the way into the cooling water.

 

_Fuck. What was that?_

 

Running his hand over his hair, Will lifted himself from the tub and rubbed water off his body with the nearby towel. A headache pounded behind his eyes and he dressed as quickly as possible, throwing his old clothes into a burlap sack to rehang in his room. Leaving the small bathing room, the din of the saloon pushed into Will’s senses and he retreated to his room before anyone could call out to him.

 

 _Just take your pills, curl up in a bed, and sleep Will,_ he thought. _The stress is making you crazier._

 

Not wanting to dwell on the influx of stress in his life and how Hannibal played a part in its rapid growth, Will shook out a couple of pills from his tin, swallowed them dry, and fell on the nearest bed with a groan.

 

_Dear God, please tell me Tier doesn’t snore._


	6. Training Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets to work and his recruits take an interest in training the townsfolk. Will isn't sure this will end well for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks to my beta, [LLewcie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) who's amazing at what she does and makes sure these chapters make sense!

The next morning, as Will predicted, Hannibal was gone, Alana having helpfully secured a wagon for his use. She let Will know Hannibal had taken off and that he said he’d hurry back. Will nodded his thanks and sat down to breakfast with her and Jack, a smile on his face. If the bitter taste of regret lingered on his tongue, he washed it down with Bella’s strong coffee. Bella occasionally stepped forward to pour more coffee into their cups or chide Jack for his copious use of honey while Miriam hustled behind her with stacks of flapjacks and steaming sausages. Sipping on fresh coffee and scarfing down his food, Will felt more in control of his emotions and ready to get to work.

  
  


“I’ll need a list of volunteer fighters, those who can handle themselves or a gun or those who want to learn,” Will told Alana, “I won’t turn away anyone willing over the age of thirteen.”

  
  


“Thirteen?” Alana gasped, unable to hide the flash of shock across her face. “That’s too young Will.”

  
  


Will shrugged. “Maybe so but I don’t have a choice. The men I got might be good at what they do but seven men against an army, those odds aren’t hard to figure out.”

  
  


Jack gave Alana’s hand a pat and nodded his agreement with Will. “Mr. Graham is right, Alana; you know Verger is going to throw everything he can at us.”

  
  


“I know,” Alana said at last, the following sigh heavy with resignation as she looked away from the table to stare out the window. “But I don’t have to like it. I’ll be the first volunteer though.”

  
  


Jack furrowed his brow, “Alana, it’s too dangerous-”

  
  


“I swear to God Jack, if you finish that sentence with the words ‘for a woman’, I’ll kick your ass and then curtsy on my way out the door.”

  
  


Jack swallowed and grumbled but took a sip of coffee instead of continuing to talk. Will decided that Jack was a wise man, if not a particularly humble one.

  
  


Alana turned to Will and glared. “You got a problem with women fighting?”

  
  


Will held up his hands. “Not a bit.”

  
  


Alana nodded, her eyes still flashing anger. A noise from the front caught Will’s attention and he turned to see Gideon with his hands around Budge’s throat.

  
  


“Hey!”

  
  


Gideon turned at the sound of Will’s voice and Budge took advantage of the situation to loosen Gideon’s hold and punch him in the gut.  They fell to the floor of the saloon, wrestling for control and throwing punches. Gideon’s teeth were clenched in a wild smile while Budge’s face was set in a stern frown, projecting a sense of control even as he rolled on the floor.

  
  


“Stop, both of you!” Will bellowed, the shock of it bringing Budge and Gideon to a halt. “Get up, get out, and settle your fights where I can’t fucking see them.”.

  
  


Budge stood and grabbed hold of Gideon, swinging him up and in front of him like a shield against Will’s rage. “I caught him in my room. I’ll gut him the next time.” Pushing Gideon towards Will, Budge left the saloon with a whistle on his lips, crossing the street and tipping his hat at a passing lady as if the last few seconds of violence hadn’t occurred.

  
  


Gideon watched Will as he watched Budge. “Would you be interested in what I found in his room?”

  
  


Will shook his head. “Keep out of his room Gideon or next time, I’ll just watch.”

  
  


Gideon tipped his hat to the ladies around the room and exited the saloon with his ever present smirk twisting his face. He took off in the direction of the stables and Will hoped he wouldn’t have to see either of them till nightfall. Rubbing a hand over his face, Will let his anger deflate and turned back to find Jack and Alana staring in confusion. They still didn’t know the caliber of help he’d recruited and Will didn’t want them to ever know.

  
  


“Born fighters,” he supplied at last with what he hoped was a comforting tone. “Even after yesterday they’re itching for some action. I’d better set up the training groups and get busy.”

  
  


Alana gave him a warm smile. “Of course; I’ll gather the volunteers and meet you in the field behind the barn. Will that suffice?”

  
  


Will returned the smile. “Works fine for me.” 

  
  


Downing a final gulp of coffee, Will said a quick _ thank you _ to Bella and headed out into morning sun. A strong wind sent billows of dust through the street as he made his way to the barn to check on Winston. His horse looked rested and well cared for and Will caught a glimpse of Georgia’s jacket as she slipped inside another stall.

  
  


“Thanks for taking such good care of him, miss!” Will called out.

  
  


A hand shot up from a far stall in response and Will smiled at her wordless acknowledgement. The calm nature of happy horses filled the barn as he brushed his hand across Winston’s strong back and haunches. Giving him a firm pat to his rump, Will left Winston’s stall and headed for the training grounds, sending a prayer to the heavens that at least a few of them would be knowledgeable with a gun.

  
  


“Hello Mr. Graham.”

  
  


Will glanced to his left to see Hobbs leaning against the barn, chewing on a piece of jerky, and watching the townspeople wander into the far field carrying hay bales and rifles.

  
  


“Hello Mr. Hobbs,” Will answered politely. “What are your plans for the day?”

  
  


“Thought I’d join you, see if any of these folk know how to handle a rifle.”

  
  


Will stared at the man, blinking back his shock. “Is that so?”

  
  


“I don’t like to be idle and since I can’t safely hunt at the moment, I’d thought you could use a little help getting these people ready for the hell headed their way.”

  
  


It was the longest sentence Will could remember hearing from the man since he picked him up. “And you think I’d trust you to help?”

  
  


Hobbs shrugged and pushed himself off the wall. “I’d look at it as, what choice do you have?”

  
  


Throwing a glare at his back as Hobbs walked away, Will rubbed a hand over his stubble and wondered if anyone else would be volunteering their help. An image of Tier strapping knives to a young man’s hands while Budge held garrotting classes floated in his mind and Will shuddered, shaking his head hard and stomping off after Hobbs.

  
  


“You do as I say,” Will said as he caught up with Hobbs. “You’ll need to set up targets and I’ll send people your way. Any funny business and our deal is off, remember?”

  
  


“I have the oddest feeling you won’t let any of us forget, Mr. Graham.” Hobbs tipped his hat while Will stopped to stutter out an unconvincing denial.

  
  


When Will reached the training field, he breathed a sigh of relief as he surveyed the large gathering of townspeople without a sign of Tier, Budge, Brown, or Gideon. The fleeting thought of what they might be up to without his supervision driftedfloated through his mind but he shoved it into a far corner, happy to put them out of sight and out of mind. Jack and Alana stood towards the back of the crowd, talking to a young man dressed like a plump song bird in a bright blue waistcoat that stretched over his belly. Alana spotted Will and waved him over. He set his boundaries higher on the fortified walls of his mind and waved back. Gesturing for her to wait a moment, Will caught Hobbs once more and pointed him in the direction of the hay bales.

  
  


“You’ll find your targets there Mr. Hobbs. Get them set up please.” Will didn’t wait for a response but tilted his hat and walked to Alana’s side. 

  
  


“Ma’am, you ready to show them all up?” Will asked with a smile.

  
  


Alana scoffed and pulled her rifle closer to her side while Jack laughed and turned towards the short man to his left. “Will this is Franklyn Froideveaux, one of the more recent additions to our town, Franklyn, this is Will Graham.”

  
  


Franklyn held out his hand and Will held his tongue as he endured the clammy touch. It was hard not to read the desperate clingy nature of him and Will bit the end of his tongue to keep from pulling his hand away and wiping it on his pants.

  
  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Graham. Can I call you Will?” Franklyn gushed. “I get the sense we would be good friends. I’ve been told everyone needs someone to listen to their troubles and I’m a very good listener.”

  
  


Franklyn’s nervous energy and self doubt bled through Will’s walls but he was saved from answering by the sound of Hobbs’ voice ringing through the field.

  
  


“All those looking to shoot at something today, come over here.”

  
  


Will watched Alana and Franklyn join the crowd gathering around Hobbs, keeping an eye out for any teenaged girls who might be too tempting for Hobbs to pass up. Only one other woman showed in the end and she looked mean enough to scare even Gideon so Will let himself relax and watch the show. The targets were basic, pieces of paper attached to hay bales with crudely drawn circles to mark the bullseye. Giving Hobbs a nod, Will settled back to watch and determine how screwed they actually were. 

  
  


By the end of the day, everyone could hit the hay bales. Alana and Franklyn could hit the paper target but Alana couldn’t hit anything in the circles. Franklyn proved a surprising shot, managing to hit the target with consistency and Hobbs set him to helping the more hopeless causes. Will told himself it was progress and made sure everyone would be back tomorrow. Hobbs proved a competent teacher, demonstrating certain stances or correcting someone’s breathing, and Will felt confident he could relax his watchfulness. Alana and Jack would be there to let him know if anything shady happened during rifle training. 

  
  


Will found a quiet corner of the saloon to eat his chicken and beans, watching his recruits play cards with bullets for bets. A few dedicated drunkards clustered around their bottles in the far corner but Will doubted any of them would feel brave enough to hassle his six killers. Placing his dishes on the long counter, Will headed to his room, stripped to his long johns, and fell asleep as close combat tactics danced in his head.

  
  


_ A loud bark shook Will awake and he opened his eyes to bright sunlight streaming into his room. He squinted against the light and watched blue curtains move in the light breeze coming from an open window. Stretching and grinning at the lovely ache in his legs and back, Will rose from the soft mattress and slid into his long underwear, leaving the top portion wrapped around his waist so his chest and arms could soak in the warmth of the day. Happiness wrapped around his mind like a familiar blanket. Walking to the front door of the spacious but comfortable cabin, Will stepped outside and watched Hannibal skinning a cougar with a hide the color of rust. Two dogs danced around Hannibal’s feet, hoping for a treat. Hannibal raised his head and looked at Will. The rising joy in Hannibal’s smile brought a returning smile to Will’s face and he walked over to the long table. The cougar pelt lay forgotten as Hannibal wrapped strong arms around Will and placed loving kisses up his neck, licking and rubbing his rough stubble along the sensitive skin. Will melted into the attention and turned to look at the half skinned cat. A man stared back at him with dead eyes and a horrified expression on his face while Will moaned again and pulled Hannibal closer. _

  
  


Will woke with a gasp, clutching his pillow while his cock throbbed and begged for release. The image of that dead man’s face seared into his brain even as he ran his hand along his throat and remembered the rasp of stubble against his skin. He felt branded. He was torn between need and horror and the sounds of the saloon and its patrons at last drove him from his bed to face the day. 

 

_ It was just a dream, making as much sense as they ever do.  _ Will placated his panicked mind while he washed up and ignored his erection until it subsided with the cold water. 

 

Bella was downstairs serving breakfast and he flashed her a smile he didn’t feel. Sitting down to the hearty meal of oats and eggs and bacon, Will allowed Bella’s calm determination wash over his senses and crowd out the disturbing dream. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Graham. Just the man I was looking for.” 

 

Will looked up to see Brown and Gideon standing at his table. “So you found me. What do you need?”

 

Gideon reached for a piece of bacon and Will snatched it back with his fork, almost stabbing Gideon’s hand in the process. The snort of laughter from Brown earned him a smack across the head but Gideon smiled good naturedly. “You’ve got Hobbs teaching these yokels how to fire straight. Budge is lost in his books and can’t be bothered to socialize. Tier is, well frankly, I’m afraid to ask what that man is up to. My point of course, is that any assistance you may need today, Matty and I are more than happy to oblige.”

 

Will coughed and took a sip of his coffee to recover. “That’s kind of you but I think I’ve got the rest of the training handled.”

 

Still grinning, Gideon pulled out a seat and plopped down. “Now Mr. Graham, we had a good scuffle when we first arrived but Matty here gets a tad restless if we can’t occupy ourselves.”

 

Will raised an eyebrow, sipping from his coffee cup while Brown paced the room and Gideon smiled at him like a smug barn cat. “So you’re telling me I need to let you help or I’m going to have trouble? Sure you want to start that kind of shit with me?”

 

“I’d never assume to tell you what to do of course, Mr. Graham,” Gideon said, smile still in place. “I’m just offering our services.”

 

“I’ll take it under advisement.” Will turned back to his food, ignoring Gideon’s stare and helping himself to more bacon.

 

Brown kicked at a chair and then pulled at Gideon’s sleeve. “Fuck this Abel, let’s go.”

 

“See you at the fields,” Gideon said, standing and touching his hat to Will before following Brown out the door. 

 

Watching them leave, Will took a deep breath and thought over Gideon’s offer. When he thought of the interactions between his recruits and the townsfolk of Wolf Trap, everything ended in a bloody mess. The idea that they would want to help hadn’t crossed his mind as anything more than an attempt to slaughter those they deemed unworthy or worthy depending on their pathology. He thought of Hannibal and how he might help in the days to come, showing the correct method for slitting someone’s throat, and shuddered. Whether the movement was from excitement or revulsion, Will didn’t want to consider it too closely. Finished with his breakfast, Will thanked Bella and headed to the field where a large number of people waited in a cleared circle of dirt. Rubbing the back of his head and taking a deep breath, Will stepped into the circle and found Gideon and Brown hovering on the edge, Brown pacing behind Gideon and frowning. 

 

Will turned away from them and addressed the crowd. “I’ve got two people willing to help me today so I need everyone to divide into groups. Those who need more knife training, please come with me; those who are looking to improve their brawling skills, please see Mr. Gideon and Mr. Brown in the back. Those who need both, come with me and I’ll start you off on some exercises.”

 

The crowd dispersed and Gideon ended up with fourteen people standing in front of him with expectant looks on their faces. Will kept an eye on the two killers while he set up his group for practice, Gideon taking charge and using Brown as a prop to show where to hit. Brown seemed less than thrilled with his role as he hit the dirt with each demonstrated throw. Will’s attention was on a particularly clumsy student when a growl from the other side of the circle whipped his head in that direction. Tier stood over Brown with a snarl on his face while Gideon picked himself up and brushed dust from his clothes. The townsfolk were backing away from the tension while Will raced to intervene.

 

“Tier, if you’re going to participate, please let me know before barging in,” Will said in a rush of air. He surveyed the concerned crowd and pointed at Gideon with a teacher’s confidence he didn’t feel. “That’s what it looks like to be caught off guard, everyone. Be aware of your surroundings, or end up in the dirt.”

 

Gideon glared at him while Tier cocked his head. Shaking his head and setting the bear skull rocking on its perch, Tier stepped away from Brown and retreated to the edge of the dirt. Pushing himself up, Brown clapped his hands in Tier’s direction and gave Will a wink. The townsfolk returned to the circle, some even patting Gideon on the back. Will winced but kept his mouth shut.

 

“Thanks for the demonstration Randall,” Brown said with a low chuckle, “Now go the fuck away.”

 

Tier growled and sat down in the grassy border, crossing his legs and keeping his eyes fixed on Gideon. 

 

“Scat you beast,” Gideon hissed, throwing a clod of dirt in Tier’s direction. Tier didn’t move but batted the dirt away and sneered. 

  
  


Will sighed, “Tier, behave or I’ll shave you.”

  
  


Threat delivered, he returned to his group, content that with Tier watching, Gideon would find pushing Brown around less satisfactory. 

 

By the day’s end, Will wanted to pull his hair out, ride to San Francisco, and shoot Verger in the face. He’d hang, of course, but he’d never have to train another soul in knife fighting techniques. Logically, he knew they were getting better, some even throwing with accuracy, but the threat of Verger lingered and pushed Will’s mind with whispers of  _ “it’s not enough.” _  While Will worked with his group, the training of Gideon’s group had improved with Tier’s presence, no one wanting to push his patience or be tackled to the ground. Tier’s impromptu surprise attacks kept everyone on their toes but his near constant growling grated on Will’s nerves. He’d have to split them up further tomorrow if he had any hope of keeping his concentration. Walking towards the saloon and dreaming of the warm bath waiting him, Will caught movement from the corner of his eye and looked to find the gate swinging open. A large covered wagon rolled into the town with a young man sitting in the driver’s seat and Hannibal Lecter riding shotgun.

 

Will stood and watched as the wagon pulled to a stop next to the general store and Hannibal hopped down with his usual elegance, reaching up to grab a bag from the floorboards. Looking around the street, Hannibal spotted Will and flashed a pleased smile. Will caught himself before he smiled back and headed into the saloon instead. He wanted a bath and a whiskey and a lock on his door. From the warm tingling in his stomach, Will couldn’t say if the lock was to keep Hannibal out or keep himself in.


	7. New Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's back, Will's distracted, and Gideon makes a mistake. Tensions run high and change is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to comment on this crazy western ride! I am so appreciative and each one has lifted my spirits and given me a stronger drive to keep going.
> 
> Thank you to my blessed beta [Llewcie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) for checking my grammar and making sure the story keeps flowing in the right direction. Any mistakes found are my own.  
> Please enjoy and of course, come tell me how you're enjoying this weird world in the comment section!

_Hannibal’s smiling face hovered above him, blood dripping from his mouth and teeth shining like pointed diamonds. The punch of want in Will’s gut flooded his senses and he reached out to touch a finger to those sharp white teeth. As his hand rose into view, Will saw slick black blood dripping from his fingertips, forming rose petals as they fell. The sound of someone screaming echoed between Will’s ears but he didn’t look to see who might need help. He didn’t want to move away from the monster sitting on his chest and grinning with violent lust. Hannibal’s face lowered and blood oozed out between his teeth as his mouth opened wide. He felt the touch of lips against the pads of his fingers-_

 

Will sat up with a gasp, clutching at his throat and gulping in air as the dream faded like smoke in the night sky. The details blurred but Will could still see Hannibal’s dangerous smile, his body’s thud of desire making the image pulse in his mind. Stumbling from the bed, he splashed his face with the tepid water from the sink and wiped it off with one of the towels hanging on a rack below. Sweat and water sluiced off him and onto the floor.

 

_I’m  a goddamn mess. Why did I think I could pull this shit off?_

_Didn’t count on someone like Dr. Lecter wanting a piece of the action._

_And action ain’t all YOU want a piece of._

_Fuck._

 

Will groaned and rubbed at his skin until his neck and arms were red and raw.  With Hannibal back in town, he couldn’t afford to lose any sleep to these dreams that left him covered in sweat, hard as a rock, and exhausted. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, a tired old man stood in front of him with black circles under his eyes and dread in his face.

 

“Let me get some sleep, please.” The mirror didn’t answer.

 

Grabbing a nearby shirt, Will pulled it over his head and turned away from the mirror. He pushed his self-pity back in its box and focused on getting clothes on and the day started. He dressed like he was putting on armor, polishing his boots, straightening his belt, and adjusting his suspenders before sliding on his jacket and hat and heading for the saloon downstairs.

 

“I’d have figured they’d come back and take the whole lot while it was sitting out there for the taking.”

 

“I’ve never assumed brilliance on any man who has to steal from others to support his own life.”

 

Will stopped at the top of the stairs and closed his eyes to keep from bolting back into his room. Peeking over the banister, Will found Jack and Hannibal sitting at his usual table with eggs and sausage and buttered flapjacks waiting for him.

 

“Well that’s true enough,” Jack said with a grin and Will wanted to throw things at him.

 

Hannibal lifted his coffee cup in agreement and Will frowned. He wanted to throw things at both of them.

 

“You uh, hiding from your breakfast up here?”

 

Turning with his hand on his knife, Will relaxed his stance and Alana smirked at him.

 

“I’m not sure I’m hungry,” Will said, peeking over the banister to see if Hannibal and Jack had noticed him. Confident that their concentration was on each other, Will turned back to Alana and frowned.

 

“Did you need something?”

 

Alana shrugged and settled next to him on the stairs. “People around here need a lot of things. Mostly, they need some hope that this battle you have planned isn’t going to just mean we die faster. Got any of that?”

 

Will stared down the stairs to the front of the saloon. Tier and Brown were sitting outside on the porch, Tier sharpening his claws and Brown polishing his pistols with a worn out rag. Hobbs’ boots could be seen in the corner and Will pointed out the door as he spoke.

 

“Out there are some of the most ruthless, dangerous men I know and they ain’t looking for hope, they’re looking for blood. If Mason Verger supplies the blood then I’ll be happy, they’ll be happy for the blood, and your townsfolk will have their hope. If that ain’t enough, I’m sorry but it’s the best I’ve got.”

 

Alana patted his arm and stood up. “You’re all we got, Mr. Graham, so it’ll have to be enough.”

 

She headed down and Jack and Hannibal turned in the direction of the stairs as Alana’s skirts announced her arrival. Bella swooped in from the kitchen with an extra plate of food and Will smiled as she smacked Jack on the back of the head when he failed to stand with Hannibal as Alana approached.

 

“Do you know where Mr. Graham is?“ Bella asked, wiping her hands on the faded apron at her waist. ”He’s usually down for breakfast by now.”

 

Will stood up before anyone looked in the direction of the stairs and clomped down them as if noise was a friend of his. “My apologies Mrs. Crawford but I’m headed straight for the training fields. I’ll see if I can make it for lunch though.”

 

“Mr. Graham, do not move.” Bella grabbed his plate and disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Will glared at Alana who hid a smile behind her hand as he shuffled back and forth, trying to ignore Hannibal’s look of delight.

 

“Eager for more lessons, Will?” Jack asked with a wave of his sausage-laden fork.

 

“Lessons?” Hannibal asked, a cocked eyebrow the only sign of his amusement.

 

Will turned his glare to Jack but he’d already returned to his food and missed the orbital scolding. Looking in the direction of the kitchen and seeing no sign on Bella, Will sighed and faced Hannibal’s curious gaze.

 

“I’ve, we I mean, have been using this time to get the people of Wolf Creek a bit more prepared for what Verger throws at us. Learning how to tackle a man or where to stick a knife may save some of these people’s lives.”

 

“Not all of them,” Hannibal replied with casual indifference, wiping his hands on the linen napkin next to his plate.

 

Will pressed his lips together. “Enough of them.”

 

“I see.” Brushing his napkin across his lips, Hannibal stood from the table and gave a polite nod to Jack and Alana, the latter enjoying the entertainment by the look of amusement on her face, and placed the soiled napkin on his plate. “I’ll join you then.”

 

“That is not necessary. I’ve got it handled.” Will gritted his teeth and willed Bella to return.

 

Tucking his hands into his pockets, Hannibal smiled. “Of course you do, Will. I merely offer my expertise in the hope of perhaps saving a few more than what might be categorized as enough.”

 

Bella bustled out of the kitchen with a sandwich of egg and sausage, pressing the food into Will’s hand with a smile. “Skipping meals might be fast but it isn’t smart, Mr. Graham.“ She looked at Hannibal. “Did you need anything, doctor.?”

 

Hannibal shook his head and smiled wide. “No ma’am. Your breakfast was a pleasure, thank you. I’ll be working with Will in the training field if anyone needs my assistance.”

 

She nodded with a smile and walked back to her husband. Hannibal directed his smile at Will and Will bit into his sandwich to keep from returning the expression. The smile faded but amusement still lurked in his eyes and Will walked out the door with sausage between his teeth and a killer at his back.

 

Hobbs stood as Will exited the saloon, picking up his rifle and kicking at Brown to get him out of the way. “Same as yesterday then, Mr. Graham?”

 

Will swallowed his food and nodded. “You’re at the firing range. Brown, Tier and Gideon will take the hand to hand combat while Hannibal and I tackle knife work and basic defense. If there’s any problems, come find me.”

 

He walked off, putting his thoughts towards training and not on the man trailing after him in a three piece suit and dress shoes.

 

_I hope you step in a cow pie._

 

No cow pie accidents occurred but Will brought his full attention to the few newcomers and waved them forward.

 

“I’m glad you decided to join us. We’re here to learn the basics of fighting in close quarters because Verger isn’t just going to send men with big guns; he’s going to throw everything he’s got at us and we gotta be ready.” He stepped back and addressed the whole field of trainees. “I’m going to focus on the basics. Dr. Lecter has kindly offered to help with knife training. Please listen to him as if he were me. Your life could depend on it.”

 

Will looked at Hannibal and his heartbeat thumped loud in his chest as those dark eyes looked back at him with fascination and desire. In a blink the desire disappeared and no matter how hard he pushed his gift, Will couldn’t find it again. Shaking his head to dispel the lingering effects of Hannibal’s gaze, Will reminded himself of his goal: to save Wolf Trap. He settled into his teaching role, only a few thoughts straying toward the dangerously seductive man demonstrating how to hold a knife as its thrown.

 

 

*******

 

 

Training and practice dragged through the afternoon and Will could feel his patience slipping as another volunteer hit the dust instead of blocking and striking like he’d asked. The sun’s merciless heat combined with the agony from his abused muscles at last drove Will to admit defeat and strip out of his shirt, wringing out the sweat before he threw it to the side. Bringing his attention back to the young man sprawled out in the dirt, he reached out and helped him up.

 

“Do you know what went wrong, C.J.?”

 

“I kept looking at your feet instead-”

 

“Mr. Graham! Mr. Graham!”

 

A lanky, long haired man came careening into the dirt circle, hollering his name,  followed by a couple of mutts and a scarred-up rooster.

 

“Mr. Graham!”

 

Will caught him by his arm as he skidded past. “What’s going on?”

 

As the man bent in half and took gulps of air, Hannibal came up beside Will with his hands on his hips.

 

“Peter, what’s happened?”

 

Peter looked at the ground and pointed in the direction of the barn. “Fight. Tier. Blood. Behind the barn.”

 

Before Peter could finish the last word, Will took off with Hannibal on his heels. Adrenaline scorched his veins as he imagined tearing Tier to shreds and scattering him over the prairie. He imagined burying whatever poor soul had pushed Tier to murder and cursed himself for not seeing this coming. With Hannibal back, Will hadn’t been paying close enough attention to his more obvious wild card.

 

_Now he’s killed someone and you’re going to have to answer for that._

 

When Will rounded the side of the barn, he barreled right into Brown who caught him around the waist and held him upright. Hannibal skidded to a stop with an ounce more grace next to him. What might have started out as a fight was now a mutilation with Gideon slicing strips of skin from Tier’s chest and stomach as he struggled to breathe. His bear skull lay in pieces next to him, his arms twitched but he seemed incapable of raising them, and his nose looked broken. Will couldn’t see much else beyond the blood. Gideon’s face didn’t look any better with his swollen mouth dripping blood and an ear missing, the gaping wound showing signs of teeth marks.

 

“Help him,” Brown whispered in his ear before he let go and stepped back against the wall. He had bruises on his face and a cut on his arm but looked unharmed beyond that. A quick glance around the scene told Will all he needed to know about how the fight started.

 

_Gideon found Tier and Brown together, slapped Brown around, Tier took offense and attacked. Bit Gideon’s ear off, Gideon retaliated and smashed Tier’s bear skull, with a brick it seems, as well as breaking Tier’s nose. The damaged skull distracted Tier enough that Gideon could get behind him and dislocate his shoulders. Gideon pulled out his knife and set to work._

 

Every moment of the encounter hit Will in flashes and he pushed himself from the wall and tackled Gideon away from Tier. They rolled into the dirt, Gideon kicking and swinging his knife while Will bashed at his face and hit him in the wound on the side of his head. Gideon screamed and kicked out, his legs pushing into Will’s stomach, and he threw him off with a grunt. Will’s skin burned from the contact with the dirt but he ignored the pain and kept moving. Rolling to his feet, Will braced for Gideon’s attack and watched Hannibal slide up behind him, a knife poised to slit his throat. Shaking his head quickly, Will pointed to the arm holding the knife and Hannibal sank his blade into Gideon’s right shoulder, grabbing the knife as it fell. Will ran forward and held his own knife against Gideon’s throat as he struggled, Hannibal holding him still, pinning his arms down and wrapping him in a crush grip.

 

Will looked back to see Tier standing with Brown next to him, his arms dangling uselessly at his sides while his chest and stomach dripped blood onto the dry dirt. Brown tucked himself under Tier’s shoulder and dragged him into the barn, dashing away tears in his eyes. Turning back to Gideon, Will jammed the handle of his knife into the hole in Gideon’s head. Hannibal grinned and tightened his hold at the sudden violence, keeping the screaming Gideon from thrashing free. The sight spilled something warm and sticky in Will’s gut.

 

Keeping his eyes pinned to Gideon, he twisted the knife handle. “Are you listening closely Mr. Gideon? I don’t want to repeat myself.”

 

Gideon nodded, the motion making the knife handle rock and another whimper slip from his bloodied lips.

 

“Good. Tier and Brown are off limits to you. You will not speak to them, touch them, or in fact sit by them unless I say so. If I find you out of line again, I will liberate more limbs from your body and drop you into the care of the sanitarium in Kansas City. Understood?”

 

Whimpering in pain, Gideon nodded again and slumped in Hannibal’s arms. Will pulled the knife handle out of his head and stepped back. Hannibal released his hold and Gideon dropped to his knees, clutching at his head. Wiping blood on his pants and sliding his knife back in its sheath, Will looked up and met Hannibal’s adoring gaze. The warm, sticky feeling flooded back through Will’s body and he shivered as Hannibal’s eyes crinkled with amusement.

 

“Is the fighting done?” Georgia’s voice broke through Will’s haze of desire and Hannibal’s eyes shifted to Gideon. Will looked to where Georgia stood with Peter in a circle of dogs and chickens and a donkey, staring at Gideon’s shaking form.

 

Will nodded. “It’s done. Peter, thank you for getting me.”

 

“Welcome. I don’t like fighting near my animals. I’m glad you stopped them. Thank you Mr. Graham.” Georgia gave Peter a small shove of affection as he stared at the side of the barn.

 

Will walked over and gave Peter a pat on the back. “Call me Will, alright?”

 

Peter twitched but smiled. “Thank you Will. Thank you Doctor.”

 

Feeling Hannibal behind him, Will forced himself to stay still. _Communicating without words with a psychopath. What the fuck is wrong with me?_

 

“Georgia, could you run and fetch Mrs. Crawford? I’m afraid Mr. Gideon is a bit wary of me and someone should see to that ear.” Hannibal stepped closer as he spoke. Slivers of want slid through Will’s veins and he closed his eyes, soaking in the attention and ignoring the twinge of guilt in his mind. His skin felt like it was on fire, not only from rolling around shirtless in the gritty alley, but from Hannibal’s powerful presence mere inches away.

 

“Will, should we head back to the training fields?”

 

He wanted to turn around, latch onto his smirking mouth and lick up all that amusement until Hannibal was left panting and clinging to him. He wanted to drag him down and fuck into his mouth until Hannibal couldn’t smile without feeling the stretch in his lips. He wanted-

 

Georgia ran out of the saloon, Mrs. Crawford in tow and Peter fell into step behind them with a noise of complaint from one of his chickens.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

*******

 

Training his volunteers passed with more townsfolk hitting the dirt and more knives bouncing off the targets and Will’s determination slowly sinking into despair. When Will found himself slamming people to the ground with more force than necessary, he called it a day and picked up his shirt with a sigh.

 

“Still believe they will be of help?” Hannibal asked, mopping at the sweat along his neck with a white handkerchief as he leaned against a hay bale.

 

Slipping the dirty shirt over his head, Will brushed off what he could and sighed at the stains left behind. He didn’t want to think about the seeming lack of progress his group was making or that knife throwing was a skill that took time to perfect; time was something they didn’t have. He hoped Hobbs was having more luck with target practice.

 

“I’m not one to give up that easy, Dr. Lecter,” Will said, heading towards the saloon and his dinner. “Verger certainly won’t be holding back.”

 

Pushing away from the hay bale, Hannibal slid his hands into his pockets and fell into place beside Will. “I admire your tenacity. I certainly wouldn’t want to be standing in your way.”

 

Will didn’t look up from the ground, his mind a swirl of delight and horror at the compliment. Hannibal would be free to pursue his murderous tendencies once this fight was over, if he survived, and Will shuddered to think what crossing paths with him again might mean. The idea that he could watch Hannibal walk away from Wolf Trap didn’t sit well with him, but he shied away from acknowledging why.

 

_If I watch him leave, I’ll have to live with knowing every life he takes is on my head. That holds true with all my recruits. I’m counting on most of them dying but Hannibal is stubborn enough to live and smart enough to figure out how. How could I live with myself if I let him live?_

 

Entering the saloon, Will’s thoughts faded as the smell of fresh bread and peppery gravy filled his nose. He headed to his normal table, pleased to see that Gideon was nowhere to be found and his steak and potatoes remained untouched. Hannibal disappeared into the kitchen and Will sat down with a heavy groan of relief. Hobbs pulled a chair up to his table while Budge raised a glass to him and returned to his book.

 

“I saw what happened with Gideon. Tier do that?” Hobbs asked with a grin.

 

Will stared at him until the grin faded. “Yes and no.” Dipping his bread in some of the gravy, Will sank his teeth into the thick brown bread and closed his eyes at the taste. He swallowed a few more bites before continuing. “Tier took his ear off but Lecter stabbed him in the shoulder. I’m fine with fights to blow off steam but Gideon shredded Tier and could have left him incapable of helping us against Verger. I won’t stand for that. Gideon knows now and I hope everyone else does as well.”

 

Hobbs nodded and sipped from his half-full whiskey glass. “I’d say the lesson has had an effect at least. Gideon ain’t leaving his room anytime soon and he kicked Brown’s shit out into the hallway.”

 

“At least he’s learning.” Bringing his full attention back to his food, Will ignored the noisy saloon and Hobbs and kept his eyes on his plate as Hannibal sat down across from him to eat his own prepared meal.

 

The dull roar of the room brought up Will’s walls, bricks blocking his empathy until all he could feel was the dissonance inside his own mind. Between the fight with Gideon and the confusion of Hannibal’s attention and the ever present threat of Verger, he felt pulled to his breaking point.

 

Looking up at Hobbs, Will motioned with his fork to get attention. “I’ll be riding out tomorrow to set up a sentry post and hopefully an alarm system for when Verger’s men arrive. I imagine folk will look to you for help. You able to handle that?”

 

Hobbs shrugged. “Don’t see why not. Gideon won’t cause trouble while he’s licking his wounds and Brown’s competent through that filth coming from his mouth. If the good doctor here is available to help, I think we should manage just fine without our guardian. For a few hours at least.”

 

“I’ll unfortunately be unavailable, Mr. Hobbs, but Jack’s expressed interest in helping where he can.” Hannibal didn’t elaborate and finished his seared steak with a final swipe of his fork.

 

Hobbs saluted with his now empty glass and nodded at Will as he stood and wandered over to where Budge sat with his head down, turning the pages of his book. Glancing up from his plate, Will looked away as he caught Hannibal staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He couldn’t risk lowering his defenses and being overwhelmed by the crowd but he was desperate to know Hannibal’s emotional state, anything to provide relief from the confusion.

 

_If I were Brown, I’d just tell him to go fuck himself. Hobbs won’t challenge me so long as I know where Abigail is and fuck Hannibal and his mysterious ways. So long as I can get a few hours without other minds clamoring, I’ll be able to focus on prepping for this bloody battle and not on my fucking libido._

 

Hannibal left the table as Will dug into a slice of shoo-fly pie and refused to watch him walk away. The debacle with Gideon reminded Will that he couldn’t afford distractions with the volatile men under his command. Hannibal radiated distraction.  His pie tasted sour and unappetizing, the clamoring crowd giving him a headache, and he set his fork down with a sigh. Miriam appeared at his elbow, her hands snatching up the plates and utensils.

 

“Your young men came in earlier with enough wounds to stop a lion,” she said with a bob of her head. “They going to be alright?”

 

“They should be fine. Tier’s in worse shape than I’d like but Brown will help him out.” Will sent up a prayer to whoever was listening that this wouldn’t be a disastrous setback. He needed Tier’s fearless rage as much as he needed Gideon’s crazy focus.

 

Miriam wasn’t convinced, her frown crinkling her forehead, but Will stood before she could complain any further. “Thank you for dinner. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Have a good night Mr. Graham.”

 

Waving to Hobbs, Will climbed the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him with a relieved sigh. Without the noise of the saloon, the thumping and groaning coming from Tier’s bed reached Will’s ears and he froze. On the bed next to his, Will found Tier kneeling behind Brown’s bent form, their bodies rocking against each other as Tier held Brown down with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck. Grabbing his bag by the door, Will ran from the room and slammed the door behind him.

 

_Well, I’d say they’ll be just fine. Fuck. Now where am I supposed to sleep?_

 

The room assignments filed through his head and Will paled with the realization that the only bed available was in Hannibal’s room. Scrubbing his face with his hand, Will slumped against the wall and stared at the ceiling.

 

_Fuck._

 

With another curse towards the heavens, Will pushed off the wall and walked to the end of the hall, stopping and knocking on Hannibal’s door. Shuffling could be heard beyond the wood and when the door opened. Hannibal stood in front of him, a dark blue robe wrapped tightly around him and a quizzical look on his face.

 

“Hello Will. Is there something wrong?” Hannibal asked, looking from the bag over Will’s shoulder and back to his face.

 

Will rubbed at the back of his neck and tried to stop the blush spreading over his cheeks. “My room’s gotten a bit crowded and a bit...loud. You mind?” He pointed into the room and hoped he wouldn’t have to explain further.

 

Hannibal stepped aside. “Of course I don’t mind. Tier finally get around to initiating a less violent form of foreplay?”

 

Will’s blush spread down his neck and over his ears. “Oh, I think foreplay’s done now.”

 

Hannibal smiled his slight grin, the one that Will described as ‘I’ve got a thought but it’s not polite,’ and pointed to the bed on the far side of the room. “You’re welcome to sleep here as long as you need.”

 

Nodding his thanks, Will threw his bag onto the bed and slid off his boots. He watched Hannibal pull open his robe and hang it next to the door, standing in a pair of crisp white long-johns with “H.L.” embroidered on the breast and a pair of sheepskin slippers.

 

 _Of course his underwear has his name on them. It should be ridiculous but on him, it fits._ Will knew he was staring but didn’t look away as Hannibal pulled off his slippers, tucked them under his bed, and slid under the sheets.

 

“Sleep well, Will.”

 

The words shook Will out of his stupor. “Right, you too.”

 

Grabbing his bag, Will hid behind a standing screen and changed into his night clothes, a pair of similar long-johns without the personalized touch. The rough wood scraped his feet as he tiptoed back to his bed and Will winced as he kicked his boots over.

 

Looking over at Hannibal, Will found dark eyes staring at him in amusement.

 

“Yes?” Will snapped.

 

“If you’re allowed to stare, am I not allowed the same?” Hannibal said, crossing his arms under his head with a smile.

 

The thought of jumping on top of Hannibal and starting a little foreplay himself passed through Will’s mind. _You're slipping_ _Will. Get it the fuck together._

 

“I wasn’t staring, at you. I mean. I was,” Will stopped the tumble of words and rubbed at the itchy stubble along his jaw. “It’s been a long day. Good night.”

 

Rolling onto the bed and under the cool sheets, Will faced the wall and away from Hannibal and away from the temptation dancing in his dark eyes.

 

“Good night, Will.”


	8. Plans for Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New visitors to town spell trouble for Will and his band of killers. Hannibal is a different kind of trouble altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me while I worked on this chapter! And a huge thank you to [Llewcie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) for being an awesome beta.   
> Comments make Hannibal flirt with Will and Kudos make Randall tackle Matthew to the ground :D

Will took Winston out early the next morning, scaring Georgia as she scampered about the large hay loft and spending a few minutes listening to her complain about people not using the barn for its intended purpose, before heading in the direction of the nearest town. Feeling blessed with the silence of the morning, Will relaxed into the saddle and pulled out a couple of soft biscuits he’d swiped from the kitchen on his way out.  A sentry post would help alert the town that trouble was coming and stationing volunteers out here would give even those who weren’t capable of fighting a chance to help. He felt more productive this morning then he’d felt over the past two days in training.

 

“That rise over there,” he said to Winston in a conspiratorial whisper. “We can dig under the bushes and use them for cover.”

 

Winston didn’t respond  but he turned readily enough in the direction of the small hill and trotted to the top. Waiting for them under the bushes with a sketchpad over his knees and his horse nibbling at crabgrass a few feet away, was Hannibal. Will pulled Winston to a stop and glared.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Hannibal looked up and tilted his hat back. “I’ve found solitude a better background to my more abstract sketches, the peace and quiet of the prairie opening up a more fluid thought process.”

 

Will hopped down from Winston and patted his rump, sending him down to mingle with Hannibal’s mount. “And your fluid thought process brought you to the very spot I’d be. How inconvenient for both of us.”

 

Hannibal’s mouth twitched. “Perhaps.” He closed his book and tucked it and his pencil case into the nearby saddlebags at his feet. “Perhaps I wanted a chance to speak to you without listening ears.”

 

Giving a sigh, Will turned and looked in the direction of Wolf Trap. “What do you want Hannibal?”

 

“I want many things. It's human nature to crave what is just beyond our reach.”

 

“People should learn to accept what they have,” Will mumbled. “Then we wouldn't be in this damn mess.”

 

Looking back at Hannibal, Will took in the relaxed stance, legs crossed at the ankles, arms stretched behind him to keep him upright, and his eyes closed as he tilted his head up to the sun. He looked as if he didn’t have a care in the world and Will envied that peace.  

 

“What is it you want, Will?”

 

His eyes met Hannibal’s, open now and staring at him as if someone more interesting than a used up Peacekeeper stood before him. 

 

“I asked you first.” 

 

His eyes betrayed his amusement at Will’s comment and Hannibal sat upright, patting the space next to him. “Have a seat.”

 

Giving in to the soft-spoken request, Will settled next to Hannibal on the hill and plucked at the wild violets by his feet. 

 

Hannibal picked a small orange flower beside him and held it out to Will with a smile. “Indian paintbrush; some say it’s useful for colds.”

 

“Is this your way of saying I’m sick?” Will asked, staring at the flower and trying to discern exactly what Hannibal could mean by giving it to him.

 

His smile widened and Hannibal tucked the small flower into Will’s shirt pocket. “Let’s say, I’ve felt a draft.”

 

Will couldn’t stop the blush that spread on his cheeks as he looked down and fiddled with the small petals in his hand. “Understanding people is a curse, believe me; one I live with to help others but it’s not something I enjoy. This whole mess has me twisted now. I thought I knew what I wanted, who I was...but with you, the others, this town; I’m still twisting.”

Hannibal hummed and crossed his legs, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. “Not knowing yourself isn’t as scary as you seem to think. Many people only get a glimpse of who they are or their purpose before their life is snuffed out. I believe it is far more detrimental to know who you are and yet fight against it. I’m cautiously optimistic about you though.” His smile stretched across his face, lips pulled tight and thin from the expression. “This isn’t the first time violent desires have formed in your brain. It makes me wonder why you still fight them.”

 

Will ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the strands to ground him. Hannibal’s voice sounded like velvet against his brain and his baser instincts wanted to pin him down and leave no doubt about his violent delights. 

 

“I kill in self defense, when I have to, but now I find myself surrounded by true killers, people who kill because it makes them feel good regardless of who they’re killing. It wouldn’t take but a push and I could see myself killing them all. I need them though, against Vergers worst, I need em and why the hell am I telling you this?”

 

Hannibal shook his head and smiled, a fringe of hair falling into his eyes. “I’ve been told I’m a good listener, a trait helpful in my profession. I also suspect you’re trying to convince yourself that violence doesn’t thrum in your veins, begging for release. ”

 

“You think I should be taking advice from someone like you? A killer?” Will shot back, the embarrassment of his loose tongue making him irritated.

 

Hannibal didn’t take offense, instead throwing his head back with a soft laugh that clenched the muscles in Will’s stomach before answering. “It’s not advice, merely an observation.” 

 

Later, Will would blame the heat, the easy laughter, the element of surprise, and the fact they were utterly alone, to justify why he didn’t move a muscle while Hannibal rolled over and pinned him to the ground. 

 

“What are you doing?” Will whispered, frozen as Hannibal looked down at him with his soft smile.

 

“I wanted to see what would happen,” Hannibal confessed. “Last night while you stared at me, what were you thinking?”

 

Will squirmed but Hannibal’s hold on him didn’t waiver and Will closed his eyes as he stilled, trying to ignore the smile and the eyes and every facet of Hannibal that called to him against his better judgement. Will thought of not answering, using all his strength to push Hannibal off and run. He thought of galloping back to town where people were waiting from him to make decisions, see all the outcomes, and save everyone. 

 

Opening his eyes, Will stared into Hannibal’s smiling face. “I first thought that only you would have underwear monogrammed with your initials.”

 

Hannibal blinked and his hold lessened, the unexpected answer making his smile fade.

 

“My second thought was about what you might look like underneath them.” His words spilled in a rush, Will’s control slipping at the sight of that disappearing smile.

 

Hannibal’s eyes flashed with triumph and his smile returned. “Such improper thoughts, Mr. Graham.”

 

Giving his arm a twist, Will freed it from Hannibal’s hold and grabbed a handful of silky hair. “My thoughts are often improper, Dr. Lecter.”

 

The triumphant gleam in Hannibal’s eyes darkened with lust. “Good.”

 

Will’s mind blanked as the word rolled off Hannibal’s tongue and saturated the air. Thrusting his hips, he brushed against Hannibal’s obvious erection and felt his own answering desire. What little control he had disappeared at the sight of Hannibal licking his lips, and he surged forward. Pressing a kiss to those full lips, he closed his eyes to block out all other input. Soft and slightly damp, Hannibal’s mouth moved over his with delicate skill. Gasping at the desire flooding through him, Will opened his mouth and Hannibal took advantage. He deepened the kiss and sucked on Will’s tongue, tracing patterns into the flesh. Will shivered and clutched at Hannibal’s hair, neck, anywhere he could reach. He felt pressure build in his lower stomach as Hannibal pressed them close and ground his erection into Will’s already throbbing cock. Rocks dug into his hips and ass as Hannibal’s weight pushed him into the ground. The discomfort wasn’t enough to distract him from the drag of Hannibal’s teeth across his throat or the way he moaned when Will pulled at his hair. Moving his hands down, Hannibal undid Will’s pants and dragged his nails across the revealed skin just above his aching cock. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Hannibal’s voice felt like crushed glass in his ear and sent shivers straight down his spine. 

 

Grinding up against Hannibal with a whimper, Will shook his head, words long since vanished from his head. 

 

What followed was rough and needy. Hannibal shoved a hand down Will’s pants and wrapped clever fingers around him, stroking the full length of his cock. Will came with a shout, spilling cum over Hannibal’s fingers and biting down on his shoulder. Hannibal’s own orgasm followed, thrusting up against Will’s leg and cumming with a quiet huff of air. Will let out a trembling breath, loud and ragged in his ears. The world felt wrapped in cotton, quiet and muffled and soft at the edges.

 

“I am-I didn’t plan for this,” Hannibal said in a quiet voice, his mouth still so close to Will’s skin that he could feel the words vibrate through him.

 

Pushing Hannibal away, Will sat up with a soft groan and surveyed the wreckage of his clothes. “Wasn’t in my plan either.”

 

His shirt was mussed and wrinkled and he pulled at it until is sat straight on his body again. The mess in his pants would have to wait until he returned to town and he wrinkled his nose at sitting in his saddle with his cum drying on his legs.

 

“There’s a stream nearby,” Hannibal said with a smile. 

 

Will wanted to glare at him but his energy levels were depleted and the rush in his blood from the orgasm left him feeling pliable. 

 

“Give me a minute to stop shaking and then-” He ended his sentence and looked in the direction the road. The clear sound of jingling metal, stamping horse hooves, and creaking wood echoed in the silence that followed. 

 

“Shit. Shit.” Will tugged his clothing back into place and set his hat back on his head before scurrying up the hill. Between the bushes, Will could clearly see a wagon rolling down the road, a rider at the front and at the back, with a small older woman at the reins. He cursed again and slid back down, past Hannibal and to where Winston stood chewing on grass. 

 

“Do we have company?” Hannibal asked, joining him by the horses and looking far too put together for Will’s peace of mind. 

 

“Get back to town,” Will said, mounting Winston in a single movement. “I’ll see what they want.”

 

He rode off before Hannibal could answer, his mind buzzing with questions while his body felt languid, relaxed from the previous activities. Shame and guilt danced along his consciousness but he shoved the feelings aside to focus on his task. He crested the hill and looked down on the slow moving wagon. It looked like every other wagon he’d seen in the past few days, though normally they were being driven away from the town instead of towards. The woman holding the reins spotted him and brought the wagon to a stop, pointing him out to her companions. Riding down the hill, the wetness in his pants made him frown and he looked down to make sure the stain wasn’t visible.

 

_ What was I thinking? Hannibal isn’t safe and now he’s got something to use to manipulate me. Fuck. _

 

Will reached the wagon in a black mood with a wrinkle in his forehead. Surveying the group, he sighed and hopped down from Winston. He brought his walls up as high as he could and stepped up to the side of the wagon.

 

“Hello there,” Will said, pasting a smile on his face and holding out his hand. 

 

The woman smiled back and shook his hand gently. “Hello sir. How can I help you?”

 

“I thought you might want to turn around and find a different direction,” Will said, motioning back down the road. “Wolf Trap isn’t all that safe for anyone right now.”

 

The woman gave a little laugh and pushed her hair back. “Oh, we’ve come to give aid to the people of Wolf Trap. We know violence in this time is never the answer. Only God can help now.”

 

Clenching his teeth behind his smile, Will stepped back from the wagon and looked at the other members of the group. Everyone wore large brimmed hats and one of the men fidgeted with a large wooden cross around his neck.

 

_ Religious zealots. Great. Just what the town needs.  _

 

Turning back to the woman in the wagon, Will shook his head. “I’m sorry, I really don’t think Wolf Trap is a great place for your kind of message. I’m afraid violence is the only thing Mr. Verger even understands.” 

 

Her smile didn’t waver. “I’m afraid you can’t dissuade us, sir. It’s God’s will that we help where can. I’m Goodwoman Pimms, but you can call me Kate. These two men are Goodman Ingram and Goodman Wells.”

 

Will nodded at the two men and patted the wagon in defeat. “I’m Will Graham, Warrant Officer for Kansas. I suppose I’ll see you around, but word of advice, I'm training this town to defend itself. I can’t have you interfering with that.”

 

“We’re here to spread the Lord’s word, Mr. Graham,” Wells said, clutching at his cross. “We want no part of your violence.”

 

“Respect, that’s all I ask.” Will said with a touch to his hat. 

 

“Of course, Mr Graham. All of God’s children deserve respect.” Ms. Pimms held up her reins. “We’ll see you in town then.”

 

Will nodded and mounted Winston while the wagon rumbled past him. He watched them, the frown back on his face.

 

_ Well, this just keeping getting better and better.  _

 

Rubbing his hands over his face, he twisted in the saddle and grimaced at the sticky feeling in his pants. Clicking Winston forward, Will coaxed him into a run and passed the wagon at a gallop, tipping his hat to the group as he pulled out in front of them. 

 

Will reached Wolf Trap and after dropping Winston off with Georgina, headed to his room to change. He washed and dressed in silence, the room he shared with Hannibal now echoing with what they’d done out on the prairie. He wanted to forget it, mark it as two men using each other for release, but when he closed his eyes, memories of Hannibal staring at him in interest and desire flooded his mind. His own desire ignited under the power of those eyes, much as he wanted to fight against it, and now that he’d had  a taste, Will wasn’t certain he could stay away. Conjuring images of Hannibal dripping in blood only succeeded in twisting his stomach into knots of guilt and lust and he opened his eyes before his emotions swamped him completely. A noise downstairs captured his attention and Will stuffed his dirty trousers under his bed to wash later. The noise turned out to be the three travelers he’d met on the road as well as a fourth man wearing similar clothing. Studying the newcomers, Will berated himself for his carelessness. 

 

_ Should have checked the fucking wagon. Too fucking distracted by Hannibal.  _

 

The mystery man looked up at him and Will gave a carefully blank face to the man’s intense interest. Rage flared for a second before the man smiled and looked as serene as Goodwoman Pimms. Will took a step back, frowning at the switch in emotion. He wanted to drop his walls and figure out who the newcomers were but with the late sun slowly sinking, his mind went back to the training grounds.

 

_ Fucking zealots. I don’t have time for this. _

 

He wanted no part of what these people were selling and he had work to do. Pimms and her group were the only ones in the saloon and Will tipped his hat to them as he left but didn’t stop to chat, heading for the training fields and wrapping himself in self-directed rage. It burned through him and finding Hannibal at the training fields with a knife in his hand as he demonstrated proper throwing techniques only added fuel to the blaze. Looking at the various teaching stations, Will sighed and released his anger in a rush of air. At every station, his men were correcting stances, demonstrating fighting styles, and overseeing practice. Gideon was nowhere to be found but Brown and Tier were doing well with the hand to hand combat training, even garnering laughs whenever Tier pinned Brown to the ground. Will walked over to the beginners group, past a smirking Hannibal, and settled in to teach. His pupils were eager to learn and the rest of the day passed in demonstrating chokeholds and defensive tactics.

 

Will noticed Jack Crawford joining his group just as he was dismissing them to their homes and he waited till the townspeople left before he acknowledged him.

 

“Hello Jack,” Will said as he wiped sweat and dirt from his face.

 

“Did you find a sentry post while you were out this morning?” Jack asked, not wasting time with pleasantries.

 

“Oh, yeah. I can have some men out there tomorrow to reinforce the hideout,” Will told him, ignoring the flash in his mind of a hand down his pants and wet lips grazing his neck. 

 

Jack nodded and looked ready to say something more when a scream echoed through the field. They turned and ran in the direction of the scream. Dodging exhausted townspeople and farmers, Will and Jack came to a flattened area of the field. In the middle stood a young boy with his hands to his mouth and at his feet lay the bloodied corpse of a woman. The body was spread out on the ground with her hands  tucked behind her head; she could have been sleeping if it weren’t for all the gore. Someone had placed pieces of broken mirror in her eyes and marks around her neck made it clear that she’d been strangled to death. Jack choked and backed away, his hand cupped around his mouth. Will pulled the young boy away, shoving him into the arms of a nearby woman, and stepped closer to inspect the scene. 

 

“Good God, Will,” Jack said, his voice muffled through his palm. “Who could do something like this?”

 

Will looked to where his men were peering into the crowd. Hobbs glanced at the woman and then shook his head, pulling Tier and Brown with him as more townspeople showed up to check out the brutal killing. 

 

“That’s Mrs. Marlow.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Is she dead?”

 

The questions swirled around Will, breaking his focus and sending shards of pain into his skull.

 

“Jack, get these people out of here,” Will said, barely keeping himself from screaming at them all to leave.

 

Jack looked frozen. 

 

“Jack!”

 

Jumping at Will’s forceful tone, Jack nodded and started herding people away, placating them with calm assurances that Will was looking into it. 

 

“Will, are you alright?”

 

Hannibal’s voice sounded much too close and Will looked up from the corpse to find him standing next to him, a strange look of concern on his face. Dragging his hand through sweaty hair, Will nodded and motioned towards the saloon.

 

“We got visitors today,” Will said instead of answering the question. “They arrive in town and a corpse pops up.”

 

Hannibal frowned and Will watched the lines on his face crinkle. “So you don’t think it was Gideon then?”

 

Will looked back at the woman’s body and shook his head. “Gideon’s wounds would have made this difficult for him and strangulation isn’t something he’s interested in.”

 

“I see.” Hannibal knelt by the body and turned her over. “She has a puncture wound in her neck. I think he paralyzed her and then tortured her. Whoever did this has knowledge of anatomy and a need to keep his victim helpless. That helplessness excites him.”

 

“So I should hold you as a suspect as well?”

 

Hannibal looked up and grinned, the sight of his pointed teeth sending shivers down Will’s spine. “I wouldn’t be so foolish as to leave her to be discovered.” 

 

Standing up and leaning in until his breath swirled over Will’s ear, Hannibal whispered. “She’s also not missing organs.”

 

Will couldn’t hide the shudder that ran through him at those words but before he could strike out, Hannibal moved away and looked back at the body. 

 

“If you’re asking for advice Will, I’d say tell Brown and Tier to bury her and let the townsfolk know you’re investigating. If the new arrivals did have a hand in this, I would imagine it was at Mr. Verger’s request.”

 

Will wrapped his arms around his chest and stared at Mr.s Marlow, her pain as clear to him as if he were directly responsible. She never stood a chance against her attacker. Looking up at Hannibal, Will fought against the desire to beat him into the ground and rid himself of a dangerous man, no matter how friendly he appeared.

 

_ Beat him into the ground or fuck him into the ground?  _ Will tightened his mouth and turned away from Mrs. Marlow. He didn’t want to examine that thought too closely, especially not while in the company of a corpse.

 

“Thanks,” Will said at last. “That’s probably smart.”

 

Hannibal nodded and patted his arm as he walked past, heading to the saloon with his familiar gait, hands in his pockets as if out for a stroll. Will watched him, the soft touch lingering through the fabric of his shirt. 


	9. Team Building Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is sure the newcomers smell like trouble and recruits a couple of his men to check them out. Hannibal is annoyingly helpful and Will is finding it harder to resist his charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings and welcome back to the wild west!
> 
> A big thank you to [Llewcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) for the beta skills. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_) if you want to talk. :)

They buried Mrs. Marlowe the next day. Will watched the newcomers as they hung by the edges of the funeral with their heads bowed and their bibles clutched in their hands. Franklin stood and said a few words, blubbering about the wonderful conversations he’d had with the late Mrs. Marlowe and how he would miss her refined taste. There was movement in the back and Will turned to see the man called Ingram walking to the front of the crowd. Will had no desire to listen to someone quote scripture about turning the other cheek or console the grieving Mr. Marlowe with empty platitudes about his wife being in a better place. Getting the attention of Brown and Tier, he pointed to the barn and mimed talking. The pair nodded and headed towards the large building while Will looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to him. He noted the absence of Hannibal but otherwise, everyone was focused on the preaching Ingram and he faded from the crowd without notice, following Tier and Brown into the barn. Ushering the two men into an empty stall, Will sat down a nearby barrel and took off his hat. 

 

“I need a favor from you, two actually,” Will said, twisting his hat in his hands as he stared at them. It sobered him to know that two of the crazier members of his recruits were also two of the most stable.

 

_ God, what does that say about my stability? Fuck. _

 

Brown snorted and crossed his arms. “What’s in it for us?”

 

“Shut up, Matthew,” Tier said, slapping him on the back of the head and smirking at his yelp.

 

Brown hit him back and Will spoke up before their normal brawling could start. “It’s about our new guests, the preachy fuckers.”

 

Brown perked up and stopped grappling with Tier. “Want us to take care of them?”

 

Tier grinned, flashing his sharp teeth. The bloodthirsty duo’s enthusiasm heartened him and Will wondered again at his sanity.

 

He shook his head. “No, not at the moment at least.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’d like you to keep an eye on them though. See if you can get into that wagon of theirs too, and if there’s anything weird going on that I should know about.”

 

Brown bounced on the balls of his feet, grinning in his manic way. “Fuck, we can handle that. Right?”

 

The fond look Tier shot Brown as he nodded made Will twitch, not used to such open affection between two men, but he smiled. “Thanks.”

 

“Blood would be better,” Tier said, glancing sideways at Will. “I know they’re trouble.”

 

“Yeah, well, I can’t justify killing them cause you think they smell bad,” Will said, laughing at the look of disgust on Tier’s face and Brown’s own bark of laughter. 

 

_ Oh, God. We’re bonding. What is happening? _

 

He pulled the images of Tier’s shredded prey and Brown’s beaten victims out of his memory, but the sight didn’t churn his stomach. Not willing to dwell on what his lack of reaction could mean, he stood and stretched his stiff legs and moved to the door. 

 

“Oh, the other favor.” He turned and pointed up to where Georgia slept. “Try not to fuck in the barn. Georgia says it’s been upsetting the horses.”

 

Tier’s laughter and Brown’s indignant protests followed him out of the barn and he couldn’t stop his smile. It disappeared at the sight of the strange fourth member of the troubling newcomers leaning next to the door. 

 

“Can I help you?” Will asked, setting his hat back on his head and heading to the saloon. 

 

The man fell into step beside him. “I believe I can help you.”

 

The strange hissing quality of his voice sent a chill up Will’s spine. 

 

“Yeah, with what?”

 

The man kept his eyes on the ground even as he smiled. “You’ve placed your trust with some rather unscrupulous individuals.” He directed his gaze to the road where Hobbs and Budge could be seen riding back into town. “We could offer our services in driving them from this place and freeing it from their toxicity.”

 

Will stepped through the saloon doors and sighed at the number of people gathering around the black clad newcomers. They were holding court in a corner of the saloon with Bella glaring at them from behind the bar. 

 

“I think I’m set, but thank you,” Will said, giving the strange man his full attention and stretching a fake smile across his lips. “You weren’t with the others when they introduced themselves. What’s your name?”

 

The man stared at him and the intense anger in his eyes startled Will. He held his ground, unwilling to let some stranger intimidate him. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Dolarhyde. I believe your companions are asking for you.” Hannibal stood at the doors of the saloon, his polite smile not reaching his eyes as he pointed to the corner where Ingram was beckoning with a wave of his arm.

 

Dolarhyde didn’t jump but the anger died in his eyes as he looked behind him. 

 

“I wouldn’t want to keep them waiting,” Hannibal said, his smile firmly in place. “Goodwoman Pimms seems especially fierce.”

 

With a nod to Will, Dolarhyde stalked over to the corner and slumped into a chair at the back. Will could feel his eyes on him and tried not to shiver. 

 

“I’m not sure if I’m supposed to thank you for that rescue.” Will said as he walked to the bar and grabbed an empty stool. “The man seems unhinged.”

 

Hannibal shrugged and sat as straight as a board on the stool next to Will. “No thanks is necessary. I’m always willing to help a friend.”

 

Will shrugged back and waved Bella over. “Glass of whiskey, please.”

 

She nodded and turned to Hannibal with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I’ll take a brandy, please.” Hannibal flashed her a full smile and she returned it before turning to grab their orders. 

 

Will twisted on his seat to survey the people behind him, the crowd thinning as the evening sun beckoned them home. It wasn’t a productive day, training wise, but he didn’t feel right burying Mrs. Marlowe and then making everyone get back to punching each other. Tomorrow would be a hard day but for now, he was content to watch the townsfolk drink and exchange sentiments. 

 

Bella set his drink down and Will faced the bar area again, taking a sip of his whiskey and swallowing the burn. 

 

“The day wasted to a funeral when Verger’s forces will be here soon,” Hannibal said, using his annoying habit of bringing up something Will would be happy to keep inside his head. “Was it worth it?”

 

Will looked down at his glass, taking another sip before answering. “There’s a whole lot of death headed our way. We might as well grieve while we still can.”

 

Hannibal took a drink from his own glass and the twitch in his eye made Will smile. 

 

“Not quite what you wanted?” Will asked, his eyes returning to the room.

 

“Something called brandy should at least have a few elements of the drink it’s masquerading as,” Hannibal said with a shudder. “So, we grieve for Mrs. Marlowe now because there will be no time to grieve for her husband later. There’s a poetic irony to that, I suppose.”

 

Will hummed but didn’t respond, the timbre of Hannibal’s voice bring back their tangled encounter. He wanted to bury his returning desire, pretend it hadn’t happened. Hannibal’s hand rested on his shoulder and Will stiffened at the contact. 

 

_ Hands, lips, hard muscle, that voice in his ear while he falls apart and floats away.  _ Will shuddered at the emotional memories flooding through his mind.

 

“You won’t make them disappear by glaring at them,” Hannibal whispered, the air from his words brushing across Will’s ear.

 

The group in the corner, where Ingram and Pimms were still holding court and patting their bibles with indulgent smiles, was the only large gathering left in the bar and Will turned his back to them, not willing to correct Hannibal’s assumption. 

 

“Do you have someone watching them?” Hannibal pushed his glass away, sloshing cheap brandy over the side. 

 

Will nodded. “Tier and Brown should be breaking into their wagon about now.”

 

A scream pierced the air and Will jumped to his feet, racing outside with his heart in his throat. The wagon was open and Tier and Brown were dragging dehydrated corpses out with disgust on their faces. Alana stood beside the wagon with her hand over her mouth and nose.  

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

Running over to Alana, Will touched her on the shoulder and caught her as she fell back against his arms. “Will, oh God. Look at them all.”

 

Will felt Hannibal move to stand next to him, but kept his focus on Alana. “Who are they? Do you know them?”

 

“Families who left. The Leeds, Mr. and Mrs. Fell, and that’s Nick Boyle. They should have been safe. They didn’t want to fight.” Her tears spilled out as she talked. “Why would anyone do this?”

 

Watching Tier and Brown, Will felt violence bubble in his chest at the displayed massacre. Fury settled like a fog over his mind and he stepped away from Alana. “Go to Bella, alright, Alana?”

 

She shook her head and wobbled on her feet and Hannibal caught her before she fell. 

 

“I think it would be best to escort Ms. Bloom before she collapses.” Hannibal draped her arm over his shoulder and Will watched them go with a sour taste in his mouth. 

 

_ Jealousy? Now? Really? Focus. _

 

Pulling his attention back to the pile of corpses, Will headed towards Tier and Brown as they leaned against the wagon and wiped sweat from their faces. 

 

“What the fuck?” Wil asked, pointing to the stacked bodies. 

 

Tier shared a look with Brown before he shrugged and started examining his claws, seemingly indifferent to Will’s demand for explanation.

 

Brown huffed and glared at his partner in crime before turning to Will. “You asked us to look in the fucking wagon. We looked and this shit pile is what we found.” He pointed at the stacked corpses. “What were we supposed to do? Leave a wagon full of dead bodies just fucking sitting there?”

 

“Maybe come get me?” Will said, his anger making it difficult to breathe. “So we could have the element of surprise!”

 

Tier cuffed Brown on his shoulder and growled. “We need a fight and I don’t kill men while their backs are turned, like a coward.”

 

Will leaped forward and wrapped a hand around Tier's throat, rage begging him to squeeze. The press of a knife to his chin brought him back to his senses.

 

“Let him go,” Brown hissed, the knife point digging into Will’s skin. 

 

Releasing Tier, Will stepped away and closed his eyes, fighting back his temper before he could do something stupid, like kill two of his best fighters for deigning to protect each other. He opened them to see Brown checking for bruising around Tier's neck and clucking his tongue. Tier eyed Will with grudging respect and pushed Brown’s attentions away, his eyes moving to a point behind Will as a deep growl built in his throat. 

 

Will turned and cursed at the sight of Pimms walking towards them, holding a little boy by the throat, while Ingram had Georgina at gunpoint. Her terrified eyes shot to his core and Will cursed his hesitancy. 

 

_ I should have had Tier and Brown kill the group when they offered. _

 

“Guess our little game is up,” Ingram said with a sneer. “Pity. I was so enjoying the pantomime.”

 

Will felt Tier and Brown move to either side of him and it felt strangely comforting to know that they would step up to protect him, even after their disagreement.

 

“Let them go,” Will ordered, throwing his voice up and into the air. “Your fight is with us.”

 

“Oh dear,” Pimms said, chuckling to herself as she tightened her hold on the young boy’s throat. “You simply don’t understand do you? It’s not you we’re here for you, Mr. Graham. We’re here for them.”

 

Ingram laughed and pulled his trigger. Georgina didn’t have time to scream as the bullet hit the back of her head and she fell to the ground with a slump, a bloody hole in her cheek and her eyes already dead. A cry from the barn distracted Ingram and Will pulled his pistol, firing a bullet into the man’s skull as Peter ran in a straight line for Georgina’s body. A shot from above brought down Pimms and whipped Will’s head around. He nodded at Hobbs standing on a nearby roof and ran to the little boy now trapped under the dead woman’s body. Will pulled him free and sent him running, his crying fading as he took off down the road. Shots from the saloon had Will, Tier, and Brown ducking for cover behind the wagon, Hobbs giving them cover fire until they were safe. 

 

“Shit, guess we’re getting that fucking fight!” Brown pulled out his gun and Tier clenched his hands around his claws. 

 

“Don’t die,” Tier said and rolled out from under the wagon. Will cursed and opened fire on the saloon, giving Tier cover until he reached the building and ducked behind it. The gunfire stopped and Will looked at Brown with one raised eyebrow.

 

“Shall we?”

 

“Fuck off,” Brown said and took off for the saloon. 

 

Will grinned and made to follow but a shadowy figure behind the building caught his eye. Keeping low, he tracked the large dark shape as it moved and watched it disappear into the dark of the tall grass. 

 

_ Someone escaped, and my money’s on Dolarhyde. _

 

The sounds of more fighting could be heard from the saloon and Will hurried through the doors to help. An arm shot out and caught him as he barreled through the swinging doors and Will looked up to see Hannibal’s smiling face. 

 

“Come to see if they’ve learned anything?” Hannibal asked, directing his attention to the middle of the room.

 

Goodman Wells stood with a ring of townsfolk around him, his fists up and blood flowing from the claw marks decorating his body. Two men stepped forward and circled Wells, using their hard-earned training to knock him off his feet and hold him to the floor. As he hit the floor, more people stepped in to kick and punch and beat on him until he fell unconscious. 

 

Stop!” Budge yelled from across the room and Will stared in surprise at the normally quiet man. 

 

Pushing people out of the way, Budge stepped into the circle and grabbed the unconscious man’s head, giving it a hard jerk to the left. The snap echoed in the stifling silence of the room. Dropping the dead man once more, Budge looked around at the staring faces.

 

“For Georgina,” he said, his voice low and quiet once more. 

 

The townsfolk nodded and murmurs of ‘for Georgina’ repeated through the crowd. Budge looked uncomfortable under the attention and Will stepped forward before a killing spree could start. 

 

“Everyone, I need volunteers to dig some graves. One for the bodies from the wagon, and one for this group.” Will glanced around the room with a frown. “Has anyone seen their last member? Dolarhyde?”

 

More mumbling and shuffling happened before Will finally got his answer and it confirmed what he’d already suspected. Dolarhyde had escaped out the back when the fighting started. 

 

_ Fuck. We’ll be seeing him again, I’m sure of it. _

 

Franklin and Jack volunteered to dig graves, pulling a couple more men with them as they exited the building. Budge disappeared back upstairs after giving Will a nod that he could only describe as decisive.

 

_ Guess he’s officially on our side.  _ Will gripped his head and groaned at the pressure building behind his eyelids.  _ Fuck, I need this day to end. _

 

Smelling coffee, Will looked to see Peter standing and holding out a steaming cup. “I’ll bury, bury Georgina.”

 

“I can help,” Will said, not knowing what else to say to the distraught man.

 

Peter shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut against the light and the noise. “No. I, I, I need to do it.”

 

Patting Peter on the shoulder, Will took the cup of coffee from him and took a much needed sip. “I understand.”

 

Peter nodded and raced out the door and Will pursed his lips at the lack of animals following him. He hoped the burial gave Peter some comfort and he didn’t break. Without Georgina, the barn would be a madhouse and without Peter, Will imagined the animals revolting. 

 

The saloon patrons mingled and discussed the fighting while Will pushed his way to a barstool and sat down to drank his coffee. His skin buzzed with the rush of adrenaline and he was certain the caffeine working its way into his bloodstream would keep him up until the wee hours of the morning. His thoughts drifted to the memory of Ingram falling to his knees, a bullet through his temple. It felt right, like justice and Will let himself be satisfied with the result.

 

“An adventurous night,” Hannibal said beside him and Will jumped at the intrusion into his thoughts.

 

Turning with a glare, Will’s heartbeat quickened at the sight of Hannibal’s rolled up sleeves, blood stained skin and clothes, and disheveled hair. 

 

_ No one should look that good covered in blood. _

 

“What happened?” Will asked, pointing to the copious amounts of blood and trying to ignore the shine in Hannibal’s eyes or the smirk that said ‘yes, I know exactly what you’re thinking’.

 

Hannibal looked down at his ruined ensemble and placed his hands on his hips. “It’s a miracle Tier isn’t dead from the lack of care he gives his own survival. Wells landed a few cuts with his knife before Tier managed to disarm him. I just finished sewing them up.”

 

“He let you touch him this time?” Will smirked at the memory of Tier’s first injuries.

 

Hannibal returned the smile and Will looked away, a blush staining the tops of his ears. “Brown supervised of course.” Hannibal stepped forward and leaned in to whisper in Will’s ear. “I think he’s less suspicious now that I smell like you.”

 

The blush spread all the way down Will’s face and chest and he turned his stool around, bumping his swinging legs into Bella. 

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Will said, turning to address Bella and her timely interruption. “What is it?”

 

She nodded in her reserved manner but twisted the ring on her finger like the piece of metal could keep her grounded. “Would you mind if I left you to see to the rest of the men? I’m afraid I’m not used to seeing men killed in front of me.”

 

“Of course, of course,” Hannibal said, placing a hand on her arm. “We’ll take it from here. You rest.”

 

Flashing a small smile, Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Thank you. Tell Jack if you see him.”

 

“Will do,” Will said with a wave and watched her weave through the remaining townsfolk. “I forget that this isn’t normal sometimes.”

 

“What can we truly call normal?” Hannibal asked, sliding behind the bar and searching through the bottles of liquor. “What we experience may be strange to others, but I make my own normal.”

 

“You’re not normal,” Will countered. “You’re weird and I’m weird and Tier and Brown and Hobbs are weird.”

 

Hannibal sniffed at an open bottle containing a light yellow liquid and smiled. “Being weird is nothing to be ashamed of.” He grabbed two glasses from below the bar and poured a small measure of the liquid into each. “Here, drink this.”

 

Will sniffed his glass and wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of apples. “What is it?”

 

“Apple wine,” Hannibal said, raising his glass. “To being weird.”

 

Will looked at his glass and then around the room. Someone had already carried Wells’ body from the room and Miriam was scrubbing blood from the floor, her water turning a murky brown as she cleaned. 

 

Raising his glass, he clinked it against Hannibal’s with a sigh. “To being weird.”

 

The strong taste of apple hit his tongue, followed by the faint sour buzz of vinegar at the back of his throat. The effect left his mouth feeling fresh and Will looked up in surprise. 

 

“I usually detest wine,” Will said, laughing when Hannibal clutched his heart in mock horror. 

 

“You haven’t been drinking the right wine,” Hannibal said with a sniff. 

 

Will laughed again and sipped his wine, watching the small crowd disperse as Miriam finished cleaning and shooed them out the door. Hannibal poured Miriam a glass of the wine and she accepted with a tired sigh. 

 

“No more fights in here,” she said, dragging a hand through her hair. “The mess is atrocious.”

 

Hannibal gave her a small bow. “We’ll try our best.”

 

Will glared at him for a second but added a nod. “I can control our side at least. I’d like one building standing by the time we’re done.”

 

“Just one?” Miriam teased, gulping down her wine and handing the empty glass back to a scandalized-looking Hannibal. “Good night. I’ll clean the rest tomorrow when I have more light.”

 

Blowing out lanterns as she left, Miriam disappeared into the night, leaving Hannibal and Will alone in the faint light of the moon. Silence fell as they drank their wine and waited for the gravediggers to return. Time stretched and bent as Will stared at the far wall, deep in thought.

 

_ Do I keep resisting? Am I distracted by Hannibal or is it the effort of keeping him at arm’s length? Giving in would be so easy now that I know he’s not opposed. Tier and Brown might have the right idea. _

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Hannibal’s voice cut through his self examination and Will looked up with a small grin.

 

“Silver dollar, at least,” Will said and might have said more but the sound of boots clomping against the wooden walkway broke through the moment. Jack, Franklin, and their two recruits, Zeller and Pierce, stomped into the saloon and Will put a finger to his lips, keeping his silence and enjoying the smudge of annoyance across Hannibal’s face.

 

“But if we dig it out in the fields, they can fertilize the crops.”

 

“They’ll poison us all. I don’t want Verger corn.”

 

“Stop it. That’s spiritual nonsense.”

 

“I’m not risking it.”

 

Jack walked to the bar while Price and Zeller continued their argument at a newly cleaned table and Franklin stood by the door, shuffling in nervous spats of movement. Will looked at the dirt tracked through the room and then back at Jack, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll sweep it out before I head to bed,” Jack said, clapping Will on the back and nodding at Hannibal.

 

“Bella and Miriam went to bed,” Will said, waving his hand in the direction of the bedrooms. “Did you need anything before I head off myself?”

 

Jack shook his head. “I’ll take care of it, Mr. Graham. You head to bed. I have a feeling we’re going to have a whole lot more training to do tomorrow.”

 

Will gave him an answering slap on the back. “I’m not about to turn down more fighters.”

 

“Amen to that,” Jack said, reaching around and pulling a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar. 

 

Hannibal handed him glasses and Jack carried his supplies back to where Franklin had finally joined the other two and handed them out to his fellow diggers. “To the departed. May the wicked fly fast to hell and the just fly fast to heaven.”

 

Will left them to their toasting, glancing back to see Hannibal tracking his path up the stairs. Smiling at Hannibal’s attention, Will gave him a wink and continued up the stairs and into his room with a bittersweet ache in his chest. 

 

_ Fine, fine. Just no fucking in the barn.  _

 

Remembering Georgina sent a blast of sorrow into Will’s head, his walls not strong enough to deal with his own pain at her passing. He opened his small bedroom window and looked out to see Peter digging behind the barn, his donkey and dog resting next to the form of Georgina’s body. The faint sounds of sobbing could be heard over the drinking men below and a twinge of pain shot through Will’s chest at Peter’s anguish. Changing into his bed clothes, Will wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and sat on the window sill, keeping a silent vigil over Peter and his animals and his pain.


	10. Putting the Pieces Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is getting a handle on his situation in Wolf Trap and a newcomer to town brings information and a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *POPS OUT OF NOWHERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER* A big thank you to [Llewcie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) for being a very patient beta.  
> Comments make Hannibal flirt with Will and Kudos make Randall tackle Matthew to the ground :D

Will sat in his bed, watching the sun come up over the horizon and the day to day life of the people in Wolf Trap. His head buzzed with new plans and he threw his old ideas about his job here, his recruits, and even Hannibal into the wind. It felt like a break, a jumping off point into the unknown, but Will also felt rejuvenated and whole.

“I never pictured you as an early riser.”

Will looked over at Hannibal’s squinting face and smiled.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He ran a hand through his mop of hair and down through his beard. “I’ve been thinking strategy.”

“Ah.” Hannibal sat up, rubbing his face and frowning as his fingers brushed against his scruff.

“Any illuminating ideas?”

“Getting behind them,” Will said, winking as he slipped out of the bed and into the small washroom.

_ You flirted. Good job. _

Dressing as fast as possible, Will threw his gun belt over his shoulder and walked back into the room to see Hannibal standing next to the door.

“And how do you propose to get behind them when Mr. Verger already knows we’re here?”

Will shrugged. “I’m still working out logistics, but don’t worry, I’ll figure it out. Breakfast?” He patted Hannibal's cheek with a smile.

Hannibal’s shocked face made Will grin and he exited the room with a sense of amused victory.

_ It’s a good day. _

Will sat down in his customary chair in the saloon’s dining room, pushing his gun belt under the table and waving at Bella. Breakfast consisted of eggs and potatoes drenched in gravy, and Will soaked up the excess with a slab of bread. Bella hovered around the room, refilling his coffee cup and placing a second plate at his table. Will watched as Hannibal joined him at the table, his face freshly shaved, wearing a dark blue suit. Sipping on his coffee, Will flashed a smug smile and a shiver of anticipation went through him as Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

“You seem pleased with yourself.” Hannibal thanked Bella as she placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him.

Will lifted his cup and saluted Hannibal. “I’ve had time to think. It does wonders.”

Hannibal quirked his lips, taking a delicate sip of coffee while Will munched on his small pile of potato hash.

The sound of boots on the stairs filled the dining room as the rest of Will’s group came down for breakfast. They divided into their groups, Brown and Tier snagging the table by the bar while Hobbs and Budge sat facing the door. Gideon gave each table a sneer as he grabbed a barstool for himself.

“Coffee if you would, sweet Bella,” Gideon said, his forced charm more grating to Will’s ears since their fight.

“Sure you should be up and about?” Hannibal asked.

Gideon turned and his eyes flashed with rage, even as his voice remained controlled. “I wouldn’t want Mr. Graham here to think I was shirking my duties. He might not uphold his side of our deal. Have no fear, I’ll survive.”

Snickering from Brown and a huff from Tier brought Gideon to his feet, but Will stood and clapped for attention.

“Question; are any of you claustrophobic?”

Hannibal hummed, but didn’t say anything.

Hobbs raised an eyebrow. “Planning something Mr. Graham?” He asked, kicking his legs up on the chair opposite him while he stabbed his fork into a piece of potato.

“A surprise,” Will said with a grin. “We don’t have much in the way of hiding places around here, but I think I know of a way to get you behind enemy lines.”

“And are you going to enlighten us on this new plan?” Hannibal asked, gaining a bark of laughter from Brown that ended as Tier smacked him on the back of the head.

Will’s grin turned wicked. “For now, finish breakfast and meet me in the training fields as usual.” He turned to Gideon. “I’d better see you there, Gideon.”

Raising his cup of coffee, Gideon took a long sip, staring at Will in silence.

“Good.” Will picked his gun belt off the floor and wrapped it around his hips, walking out of the saloon with barely contained glee.

_ God, it’s fun to keep them guessing. _

“Pssssst!”

Will looked around, the sound too quick for him to pinpoint where it was coming from.

“Pssssssssst!”

Around the back of the saloon, a hand waved at him and Will walked over, curiosity building though he kept a hand on his gun. The hand disappeared with a muffled thump. Rounding the corner, Will came face to face with a young woman, a triumphant smile on her face as she held a stick of dynamite in her hand.

“Can I help you?” Will asked, looking between the woman’s grin and her stick of dynamite with caution.

“It’s more like, I think I can help you.” She held out her hand. “Beverly Katz, at your service. The two idiots hiding behind that barrel are Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller.”

Will looked over and found two men standing behind a barrel, sheepishly glancing at their feet. He recognized them as members of the burial team and tipped his hat in their direction. Miss. Katz waved them over and Will snorted as they pushed each other forward, hissing like cats in a rainstorm.

“We were out by the old mines, the ones that Mr. Verger is trying to buy the town for, and we noticed that the miners left quite a few supplies behind.” Katz held up her stick of dynamite again. “Useful, right?”

Will grinned. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss. Katz.”

“They all say that.” Her infectious smile spread to the two men beside her.

“How much is there?” WIll asked, mapping out the field in front of the town in his mind.

Zeller opened his mouth but Price beat him to the answer. “There’s one shed full and another one about half full.”

“That should do it,” Will said, wishing he was more of an explosive expert. “Is there anyone here in town that used to work the mines?”

“Jack used to oversee a section of the mine,” Zeller said with a glare at Price.

Nodding and taking the stick of dynamite from Katz’s hands, WIll turned it in his hand and frowned. “One full shed, depending on the size of the shed, should do the trick.” He looked over at Price and Zeller, their heads bowed close as they whispered. “You guys in the mood for more digging?”

Their confused looks brought a smile to his face and Will filled them in on what he wanted. Confused looks turned to wicked grins as their minds quickly caught hold of his plan.

“Get the dynamite squared away first, with Jack’s help if he agrees, and then get to work,” Will told them, clapping them both on the back. “I’ll be happier with a few tricks up our sleeves.”

Price grinned and Zeller tipped his hat as they turned back to talk with Katz. Shaking his head at their enthusiasm for destruction, Will walked off and found Jack behind the saloon, letting him know what Katz had found and where they were.

Jack was more than happy to help with the placement of the dynamite and patted Will on the back as he rushed off to locate Katz.

Will watched them leave with a blossom of hope in his chest.  _ At least we’ve got a bit more of a plan then throwing amateurs at professional killers. _

Heading to the training fields, Will threw himself into his teaching and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his head that all this training meant nothing in the face of Verger’s forces. While more of the townsfolk were hitting their targets, he would still prefer a few more months of training before they went up against a fully trained force.

The thudding of hooves pulled him out of his musings and he spun around to see a horse and rider gallop into the center of town, coming to a skidding stop outside the saloon.

“What the fuck?” Brown’s statement echoed Will’s private sentiment and they rushed forward as the saloon doors swung open.

Alana and Hannibal raced out of the saloon towards the visitor while Will hurried over to the hunched over figure, her long skirts identifying her gender if not her identity. Lather covered the shivering horse and the woman sitting in the saddle didn’t look much better with blood and dirt smeared across her dress and skin. Alana and Hannibal reached up and carefully lowered her to the ground while Peter raced up to calm the horse, leading it towards the barn with soft shushing sounds.

“Are you alright?” Alana asked, supporting one side of the woman while Hannibal held up the other side.

The woman took a breath and pressed a hand to her stomach, grimacing in pain and letting out a soft moan. “Please, help me.”

Hannibal lifted back the torn fabric and hissed through his teeth. “Get her into the saloon. I’ll need to clean that up before I can sew her back together.”

Pushing her way through the crowd, Bella tapped Alana on the shoulder. “Get your hands under her arms and lets get her off her feet.”

Lifting the bleeding woman by her shoulders and legs, they carried her back to the saloon with Will and Hannibal following behind. At the door, Will turned around and motioned Tier and Brown over.

“Keep people out until we can figure out who she is and why she’s here.” He pointed to the crowd gathering by the entrance. “We don’t need an audience.”

Brown gave him a grin and turned to the waiting spectators. “What are you doing? Lookin for a show when fucking Verger wants to make you his meat puppets? Move it or I’ll use you for the dummies and bring the fucking straw-men with me instead.”

A few mutterings followed his chastising, but the groups hurried back to the dusty fields to continue training as soon as Tier growled and glared at them. Will shook his head at the threatening tones, but couldn’t fault their results. Entering the saloon, he found Hannibal washing up with a bucket of clean water while Bella and Alana brought clean linens from the back. 

The wounded woman lay unconscious on a nearby table and Will walked to her side. “Did she tell you her name?”

Hannibal shook his head. “Whatever secrets she holds will have to wait until after I stitch her up.”

Looking at Bella and Alana, Will crossed his arms and frowned. The idea that the woman could be a spy for Verger danced in his mind and he turned, walking out the door and back into the blazing sun. As he stepped out onto the porch, the sound of gunfire exploded around him.

Will ducked behind the short wall of the porch. “Fuck, what the fuck?”

When the shooting stopped, Hannibal peered out of the saloon. “What is it?”

Will peeked over the railing to see a group of men in long leather coats coming up the road. They looked to be dragging a body behind them.

“Keeping helping that woman,” Will said through clenched teeth. “We’ll need some answers when this is done.”

Narrowing his eyes, Hannibal looked ready to argue.

Will drew his pistols and gave a small grin as he pointed them toward the newcomers. “We won’t get answers from them.”

Hannibal’s eyes glowed with what seemed like pride as he nodded and disappeared back through the door. Will felt a burst of fondness in his chest, but another spray of bullets hitting the nearby buildings brought him back to the fight. A shout from the fields drew his attention and he watched Brown, Tier, and Budge race across the dry earth with various townsfolk following behind them. The group finished firing and a tall man stepped out ahead.

“Maaargot, come out come out wherever you are.” He spun in a circle. “Mr. Verger is very upset with you.”

There was a glint of steel on the roof across from him and Will watched Hobbs crawl into view, his long rifle pointed at the group. As Hobbs fired his first shot, Will jumped up from his hiding place and fired his own guns. Will took out the leader with a single shot, stopping the man’s spinning with a bullet to the neck. Hobbs picked off a man in the back and then a howl exploded through the streets as Tier raced into the group, grabbing one of the men and tearing his throat out. Behind Tier, a line of townsfolk drew their weapons and unleashed a hail of bullets on the surprised men. Brown and Budge were with them, but kept their weapons holstered. Will smiled as he watched the people of Wolf Trap take out the intruders. The last one fell with a groan and Tier wiped blood from his mouth as Brown stepped forward, kicking the bodies over to look at their faces.

Will popped his head into the saloon. “They’re taken care of.”

Hannibal didn’t look up from his work, but Alana gave Will a nod. “We’re almost finished.”

Leaving them to their work, Will made his way to the fallen men, passing some of the fighting townsfolk and giving them pats on the back.

“Good job everyone,” he said with a tip of his hat.

A young man passed him looking pale and sick. “I’ve-I’ve never shot any-anyone before.”

Will didn’t know what to say to the shocked man. He turned back to the pile of dead bodies and the familiar sight of a blood covered Tier.

“Recognize anyone?”

Brown pointed to the body the group of men had been hauling into town. “Tony here was on sentry duty, but fuck if I know anyone else. Verger must be hiring every asshole who’ll shoot for money.”

“He’s got enough to hire the whole state,” Will said with a sigh. “Where’s Gideon?”

“He went to get some water right before they showed up,” Budge said with a sniff.

“Convenient.”

“He’ll turn up with his fucking apologies like usual.” Brown spat on the ground in disgust. “Looks like the doc is done.” He pointed to the saloon and Will turned to see Hannibal wiping his hands on a towel.

“Find a few folks to help with the bodies and call it a day, alright?” He didn’t wait for a response, but jogged back to where Hannibal and Hobbs were leaning against the porch railing.

“She wake up?” He asked as he walked up the steps.

Hannibal nodded. “She’s weak, but alive for now and has a very interesting story for us.”

“Who is she?”

Hobbs settled into a chair on the porch and tipped his hat over his face. “Verger’s sister.”

Hannibal glared at Hobbs and ran a hand through his hair. “As Mister Hobbs says.”

Slipping past Hannibal to enter the saloon, Will followed Bella’s pointing finger to the back of the kitchen. He found Alana sitting in a high backed chair next to a bed, the blond woman awake and leaning against the wall.

“Miss Verger?” Will asked as he stepped into the room.

She looked over at him and gave a weary nod. “That’s me.”

Alana stood up and moved to the water pitcher, pouring a glass while Margot shifted higher on the bed.

“You care to fill me in before I throw you out of here?” Will asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

“Will!” Alana glared at him as she handed Margot the glass of water.

“It’s alright,” Margot said, sipping from the glass and handing it back. “If I were in his position, I’d be suspicious too.” She took a deep breath and held a hand to her side. “I’m here because I managed to escape from my brother. He’s on a warpath for this town. Have you met a man named Francis Dolarhyde yet?”

Will kept silent, but his jaw clenched and he could see that Margot noticed.

“Yeah, I thought as much.” She ran a hand down the blanket draped over her. “He’s my brother’s pet. He’s got something planned with him along with an army of guns for hire that are on their way here.”

“We met a few of them at the gate.” Will shifted on his feet as Hannibal came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Friends of yours?”

She pointed to the wound at her side. “They did this to me, so no. They caught up to me about a mile away from Wolf Trap and then a young man intercepted them, giving me enough of a distraction to get away.” She looked up at Will. “I came to warn you that my brother will not stop until you are all dead. With Dollarhyde hiding nearby, you’re not going to win.”

“Don’t count us out just yet, Miss. Verger.” Hannibal walked to her bed. “We still have a few tricks up our sleeves.” He leaned over and checked her temperature.

Will caught the flash of a smile and ignored the twinge of jealousy in his gut. “Do you know anything about his plan?”

“It has something to do with the fact that Dolarhyde is still in town. Once Mason reaches Wolf Trap, he’s going to unleash him and turn his army loose on the town.”

Will nodded. “He’s hoping to overwhelm us with numbers then.”

“I’m sure that’s part of it,” Margot said, closing her eyes. “Don’t underestimate him. He’s sadistic.”

Alana pressed the glass of water back into Margot’s hand. “I think that’s enough talking. She needs to rest.”

“Quite right Ms. Bloom.” Hannibal motioned toward the door. “After you, Will.”

Will didn’t want to leave, but with Alana and Hannibal insisting, he grumbled and walked back into the main saloon room. Gideon was perched on a stool, watching Bella as she cleaned and tidied the bar.

“Where were you?” Will asked, pointing a pistol at Gideon and letting his frustration flare.

Gideon held up his hands. “I went for water, which is not a crime.”

“No, but it did seem like a rather convenient time to do so.” Hannibal’s knife flickered in the low light of the bar.

Gideon’s eyes flickered between them. “The entire affair was well in hand by the time I arrived on the scene, so I didn’t seem needed after that.”

Will’s gut instinct was to shoot the man where he stood and be done with the pretentious prick, but his skills were still needed, unfortunately.

He put his gun back in it’s holster. “You can go help bury the bodies, since you were no help in making them dead.”

Gideon scoffed. “Digging graves isn’t really part of my skill set.”

Hannibal inched closer and gave a small smile, his knife still dancing through his fingers. “What 

a magnificent chance to learn.”

Huffing his annoyance to cover his fear, Gideon exited the saloon as Jack and Katz entered. 

Turning to Katz, Gideon smiled. “Hello pretty.”

She flinched and Will growled. “Out now, Gideon, or I let Tier make you into very tiny pieces.”

Gideon left and Katz rubbed her arms. “That guy gives me the creeps.”

“I’ve often felt the same,” Hannibal said, slipping his knife back into his belt and settling at the bar.

Katz grinned and turned to Will. “We finished placing the dynamite and Price and Zeller are finishing up the camouflage for the holes.”

Will let out a sigh of relief. “Good, cause it doesn’t look like we have much time left.”

“What exactly is the plan with dynamite and holes?” Hannibal asked, looking between Jack and Will with a curious expression.

Bella set out four glasses of whiskey and Hannibal handed two of them to Jack and Katz while Will grabbed one and took a sip.

“The holes are for hiding some of our troops, hopefully behind enemy lines where Mason won’t suspect a thing.” He held up his glass to Jack. “The dynamite levels the playing field a bit.”

“Who exactly will be hiding in these holes?” Bella asked, sliding the whiskey back in its place on the shelf.

“Brown and Tier and as many townsfolk who will volunteer,” Will said. “Tier is better when he strikes from behind and Brown can at least be trusted to keep everyone else focused. How those two managed to become the responsible ones, I have no fucking clue.”

Katz laughed and gave a salute with her drink. “To psycho killer and his foul mouthed partner, the only two men you brought that I would feel bad if they blew up.”

Jack laughed and drank and Will followed suit, his head spinning with the idea that anyone in the town could actually like the men he’d brought.

“What about me?” Hannibal asked, a small frown on his face.

Turning to Hannibal, Katz cocked her head. “I thought you and Will were already partnered? Was I wrong?”

Will coughed into his drink and Hannibal laughed. “We met on the way here, but I am glad to have fallen into his company.”

Will could feel the blush creeping up his neck and he downed his drink, setting the glass on the bar and standing up. “I’m going to clean up and get some dinner.”

Katz winked at him and set her own glass down. “Sounds like a good idea. I should find Price and Zeller before they fall into one of their own holes and break their necks.”

“Would you mind too much if I borrowed your kitchen Bella?” Hannibal asked as Will passed him to reach the bathing room. “I fear I’ve been neglecting my cooking skills for too long.”

Bella looked at Jack and back at Hannibal. “I’m not sure I should trust you in my kitchen.”

Will didn’t stay to listen to Hannibal’s assurances. He closed the bathing room door and grabbed a pail of water, sticking it on the stove at the back of the room to heat while he dumped the rest of the water into the deep bathtub. While the water heated, he stripped out of his clothes, eager to wash away the grime and blood of the day.

_ Two days, at most, then Verger gets here and it’s show time. _

He leaned against the bathtub.  _ What do I do after that?  _ He thought back to his dream of a cabin in the woods with Hannibal.  _ You might still die, you know. _

The water on the stove began to steam and he poured it into the tub, his thoughts swirling with death and survival and a life after with Hannibal that seemed more fable than reality. He bathed quickly, unsettled by the direction of his thoughts and how he couldn’t help but smile at the idea of Hannibal and him living together.

_ You’re a pathetic sap. _

Dressing in his undershirt and trousers, Will straightened his suspenders and readjusted his gun belt and tried not to think about what he looked like as he exited the room. The saloon was filled with the now-normal crowd of lingering townsfolk and Will’s men. Budge and Hobbs were sequestered in the back of the room with Brown and Tier next to them and Bella and Jack were sitting at a corner table with plates of steaming food. As she spotted Will, Bella waved him over.

“Hannibal is a marvel in the kitchen,” she said as he sat down. “I didn’t even know food could taste like this.”

Jack looked like he was in heaven as he took a bite of steak and moaned. Will glanced around the room and saw that everyone was eating and drinking and enjoying themselves and he spared a smile for Hannibal as he came out of the kitchen carrying a couple of plates and a bottle of wine.

“I thought you were a doctor, not a chef.” Will accepted his plate. “Thank you.”

“I like to think I can have talent in more than one area of life,” Hannibal said, sitting next to him and pouring them both a glass of wine. “You must tell me how you like it.”

“Oh, I must?” Will smirked and silently congratulated himself on the slight blush that covered Hannibal’s cheeks.

As he took his first bite, Will couldn’t stop the slight groan that slipped from his lips. The taste of tender meat and subtle spices burst across his tongue and Hannibal gave him a look of pure satisfaction before digging into his own meal. Will concentrated on his plate as he ate, refusing to look over at Hannibal, and he jumped when someone cleared his throat behind them. Turning his head, Will looked at Hobbs with a confused expression.

“What is it?” He asked, wiping his mouth on his napkin.

“I simply wanted to compliment the chef,” Hobbs said, a strange smile on his face.

Hannibal cocked his head as Hobbs turned to him. “Thank you for taking the time to cook for us. I haven’t had that kind of meat prepared so well in some time.”

He walked away and Will looked to see a calculating look on Hannibal’s face.

“What is it?”

Hannibal blinked and the look disappeared. “Oh, it’s nothing. Perhaps Mister Hobbs is more of a food critic than I expected is all.”

Turning back to his food, Will took another bite and chewed in contented bliss before speaking again. “He’s right though. This is fantastic, thanks.”

“My pleasure, Will.”

Finishing his meal and watching the other patrons congratulate and applaud Hannibal, Will sipped from his wine glass and pondered his unique companion. It wasn’t simply that he was attracted to Hannibal and his easy charm. He focused on the fact that he was attracted to the danger that sat beneath the surface, ready to erupt and wreck havoc if provoked. He couldn’t ignore that it was the danger that tightened his throat and caused the butterflies in his stomach to dance. He looked over at the back table where Tier and Brown were sitting next to each other, their shoulders touching in solidarity as if they were willing to take on the world together.

_ I want that. _

The knowledge that he might be able to have that kind of partnership hit him in the gut and he swallowed the last of his wine around a lump in his throat.

“I think I’ll call it an early night,” Will said, standing up and tipping his hat to Jack and Bella. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Jack returned the gesture and Bella gave him a radiant smile. “Good night Mister Graham.”

He turned to Hannibal and patted his shoulder. “Thank you for dinner.”

Climbing the stairs with quick steps, he entered the room he shared with Hannibal and gave a shuddering sigh. Every nerve ending felt alive and his head ached with the force of the emotions swirling around the saloon. He focused on the strong, heady feelings of desire that radiated from Brown and Tier whenever they were near each other. Even as violent killers, there was something pure about the way they felt for each other. He wrapped his arms around his middle and moved to his bed. The door opened behind him and he turned to see Hannibal step into the room.

“Did you need something?” Will asked, grabbing his night clothes from his pillow and moving towards the small wash room.

Hannibal walked forward, backing Will against the wall. “I have the same question, Will. Did you need something?”

His resolve hovered on the edge of a knife point. With shaking hands, Will dropped his bundle of clothes and placed his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders.

“Yes,” Will whispered before leaning in and kissing him.

Hannibal pressed against him and deepened the kiss and Will’s mind went blessedly blank.

 


End file.
